¿Que quieres saber?
by Arix-di-Angelo
Summary: la segunda temporada de pregúntales a los siete grandes y acompañantes, retos, torturas, canciones, verdades, preguntas. todo lo que tu lector quieras saber.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Qué quieres saber?**_

* * *

**_prologo_**

Amy: ¡BAJAME BAYMAX BAJAME!

*entra Baymax cargando a Amy al set y ella patalea y grita*

Amy: ¡NO LO HARE! ¡NO PUEDES OBLIGARME!

Hiro: el no, pero yo si

Amy: ¡CALLATE HAMADA!

*Baymax sienta a Amy en el sofá*

Amy: ok, *pinta una sonrisa* hola vuelvo a las andadas, aquí volverán a ver mis disparates, los disparates de Jack, los disparates de Hiro y muchos, muchos retos les presento ¡QUE QUIERE S SABER! Les diré a los participantes… desde Arendelle ¡ELSA!

Elsa: hola gente bonita

Amy: desde Santoff Claussen: ¡JACK FROST!

Jack: ¡hola gente!

Amy: desde Arendelle: ¡ANNA Y KRISTOFF!

A/K: *saludan*

Amy: el muñeco de nieve más hermoso de todos: ¡OLAF!

Olaf: ¡hola soy Olaf y me gustan los abrazos!

Amy: también Sven

Sven: *habla por medio de un collar* hola

Amy: desde escocia: ¡MÉRIDA E HICCUP!

M/H: *saludan*

Amy: con ellos ¡CHIMUELO!

Chimuelo: ¡hola!

Amy: desde Santoff Claussen: ¡los guardianes!

G: *saludan*

Amy: desde corona: ¡RAPUNZEL Y EGUENE!

R/E: *saludan*

Amy: desde san Fransokyo: ¡GOGO TOMAGO!

Gogo: *saluda y masca chicle*

Amy: ¡TADASHI HAMADA!

Tadashi: *saluda*

Amy: *ojitos de corazón* qué bonito tenerte aquí

Hiro: *una vena estilo anime* ¡ejem!

Amy: ah sí… y su hermano Hiro Hamada, ¡Y BAYMAX!

Baymax: hola-amigos-fanfictioneros

Amy: qué lindo eres, y por qué el contrato lo dice: pitch y Hans

P/H: malvados *traumatizados*

Amy: bueno ya saben cuáles son las reglas pero para dejar en claro, Gogo ¿haces un reto?

Gogo: claro qué más da… reto a Tadashi a besar a Elsa

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Gogo: ¿Qué tiene de malo? Son las reglas

Jack: luego me vengare

Tadashi: ok *nervioso*

*Tadashi besa a Elsa*

2 segundos después…

Jack: ¡te matare! ¡Te matare!

Tadashi: ¿Qué? eran las reglas

Amy: bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, esperamos su reviews con ansias

ATT: Amy y los participantes


	2. Chapter 1-2

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

Amy: y aquí con otro capitulo

Anna: es muy rápido

Amy: comentan rápido, la primera es de Alesileon1009

*Alesileon1009*

Hola besitos a todos

Para Hans: Dios te amo no sé por qué pero te amo ;3 Eres muy lindo. Bueno aceptas tener una cita conmigo *ilusionada*

Hans: cuando quieras preciosa

Hiro: ¿Qué te ve?

Hans: lo mismo que te ve Amy a ti

Amy: ¡OYE! Me las pagaras al final

Alesi: Para Jack: Mmmm TU NO MERECES A ELSA

Jack: ¡oye si me la merezco!

Alesi: Para Elsa: Dios de verdad tan mal se siente estar con Jack en ese caso prefiero al sexy de Hiccup

Hiccup/Elsa: *sonrojados*

Alesi: Para Hiccup: Has un baile sensual y grábalo y mándamelo ;3

Hiccup: claro

*baila y lo graba y se lo manda*

Alesi: Para Norte: ¡NUNCA ME TRAJISTE MI SENSUAL FOXY HUMANIZADO Sabes cuándo sufrí por eso D: Así que lo quiero A-H-O-R-A y no preguntes para que lo quiero -sonrisa pervertida-

Norte: pero si tienes 12….

Hiro: solo dáselo

Norte: por eso estas en mi lista de pendientes Hamada… ok te lo doy

*abre un portal y se lo manda*

Alesi: Tadashi: Dios te amo tanto como amo a Hans ;D Te casarías conmigo *-*

Tadashi: pues….

Amy: ¡TADASHI ES MIO Y SOLO MIO!

Hiro: ¡oye estoy aquí!

Amy: ya sé

Alesi: Bueno los amo en especial a ti Tadashi Bueno un beso a todos

Bye :3

Todos: bye

Amy: gracias por tu review… pero *susurra misteriosamente* Tadashi es MIO

Hiro: aun te escuche

Amy: lo sé, ahora la siguiente es de Jelsalover

*Jelsalover*

Hola! Estoy ansiosa por esta temporada en fin Amo a Jack y a Hiro y como Los Amo tanto les tengo Unos retos para Hiro: te Reto a que beses a Amy por todo el tiempo que quieras.

Hiro: ¡al fin alguien se apiado de mí!

Amy: *roja tomate y nerviosa* ¡de ninguna forma!

Elsa: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué no te gustaba Hiro?

Amy: pues… NO, además tengo 13 y él 14

Gogo: ¿Qué es un año Amy?

Amy: me las pagaras

Hiro: estoy esperando

Amy: cállate Hamada

*Hiro se acerca a Amy peligrosamente pero le besa la mejilla *

Kristoff: pensé que Hiro te besaría en los labios

Jack: si y duraaaaaaaaaante muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo

Amy: me iba a besar en los labios pero me di vuelta y me beso la mejilla

Hiro: eso fue trampa, ¡exijo repetición!

Amy: NUNCA… ok vamos a la siguiente pregunta

Jelsalover: Para Jack: Creo en ti con todo mi alma! Así que Te Reto a que me beses.

Jack: todo por una Jelsanaticas,

Elsa: te encontrare

*Jack besa a Jelsalover*

Elsa: ¡SUELTENME! *siendo sostenida por Gogo y Rapunzel*

Jelsalover: Hehe y UNITA para Elsa/Anna: Te Reto a que Te cambies de ropa con Anna Durante toda la temporada y en todos Los episodios tienes que bailar twerking a Anaconda. Eso Es todo! Te Amo Jack!

Jack: todas me aman

Hiccup: algún día te quitare el puesto

Anna/Elsa: ok volvemos

*se van y regresan vestidas como la otra*

Anna: ¡me veo bien!

Elsa: está muy incomodo

Amy: ahora canten ¡BAYMAX PREPARA EL ESCENARIO!

*Baymax prepara el escenario y Elsa y Anna suben a él*

_**Elsa: I've tried to let it go **_

_**But these butterflies I can't ignore **_

_**Cause every time that I look at you **_

_**Know we're in a catch 22 **_

_**We've been friends for so long but I **_

_**Need to tell you what's on my mind **_

_**I'm sick and tired of playing games **_

_**'Cause I know that you feel the same **_

_**I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now **_

_**Take a chance on me **_

_**How much clearer can I be? **_

_**Anna: Hey, boy, watcha gonna do **_

_**If you want me like I want you, **_

_**then man up and make your move **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**You, me, good as can be, **_

_**want to be more than your company **_

_**So bet your money on me **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Do I really need to spell it out? **_

_**My heart skips when you're around **_

_**I got everything that you need **_

_**So come on baby get close to me **_

_**So confused that i'm not surprised **_

_**From greater bells, and rolled the dice **_

_**Know all your moves, dont know why I fall **_

_**Should put me out, but I want it all **_

_**Elsa: I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now **_

_**Take a chance on me **_

_**How much clearer can I be? **_

_**Hey, boy, watcha gonna do **_

_**If you want me like I want you, **_

_**then man up and make your move **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**You, me, good as can be, **_

_**want to be more than your company **_

_**So bet your money on me **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Anna: Na ra ta la la **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Na ra ta la la **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Elsa: Been to cool just to tell you straight out **_

_**but by now I wish you figured it out **_

_**I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya **_

_**You're not a fool you see what I'm about, **_

_**so by now I think you figured it out **_

_**I think you figured it out **_

_**I think you figured it out I think ya! **_

_**Hey, boy, watcha gonna do **_

_**If you want me like I want you, **_

_**then man up and make your move **_

_**Anna: I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**You, me, good as can be, want **_

_**to be more than your company **_

_**So bet your money on me **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Ambas: Na ra ta la la **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Na ra ta la la **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold**_

El público: ¡LAS AMAMOS!

Amy: gracias por tu review Jelsalover, aunque espero que no pongas retos para Hiro porque sabemos que me involucran

Hiro: seh ¡por favor pon mas así y especifica donde debo besarla!

Amy: CALLATE, NO-ME-GUSTAS… ok y la siguiente es cutesninysnowflake

*cutesninysnowflake*

¡Hola! Traje algunas preguntas y retos

Para Jack: ¿Cuándo le pedirás a Elsa que sean más que amigos? ¡Formalicen su relación de una vez por todas!

Jack: está bien

*se arrodilla*

Jack: Elsa Arendelle, eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, me enamore de ti con todo el corazón… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

Elsa: pues… ¡OBVIO SI!

*se abalanza sobre él y lo besa*

Hiro: ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Jack? *tiene una libreta*

Jack: ¿para qué quieres saber?

Hiro: cosas mías y de Amy

Amy: ¡TE VOY A MATAR SI SIGUES ASÍ HIRO!

Cute: Para Anna: ¿Cuáles son los mejores chocolates que has comido?

Anna: los alemanes adoro esos chocolates

Cute: Para Hans: Cuéntanos un poco de tu infancia

Hans: pues, veamos todo paso hace años

Amy: no tengo tiempo para esto, cuéntala ya

Hans: ok, todo paso hace años… cuando era niño mis padres nunca casi me ponían atención, mis hermanos nunca me quisieron, 2 de ellos decían que yo era invisible… pues, tuve una infancia triste, hasta que conocí a Sitron

Amy: ¿Sitron?

Hans: mi caballo

Amy: ahh

Hans: y esa fue mi infancia

Hiro: fue corta

Hans: ¿Qué esperabas un libro completo?

Amy: hey no le hables así a Hiro, solo YO puedo hablare así

Hiro: ¿debería alegrarme por eso?

Amy: un poco

Hiro: ¿significa que sientes algo por mí?

Amy: en tus sueños Hamada

Hiro: ya veremos *se pone un antifaz para dormir*

Cute: Para Tadashi: ¿Harás más Baymaxs en un futuro cercano?

Tadashi: pues lo he pensado, pero fue difícil crear un Baymax

Baymax: pero-valió-la-pena

Tadashi: si

Cute: Quiero retar a Jack (porque por su culpa en mi país hace mucho calor ahora mismo) y a Bunny a que canten y actúen Barbie Girl de Aqua, Jack debe ser la chica y Bunny Ken

Jack/Bunny: ¡QUE!

Amy: eso sería algo que quisiera ver

Jack: me las pagaras, no llegare a dejar el invierno a tu país. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Amy: BAYMAX PREPARA EL ESCENARIO

*Baymax lo hace*

Bunny: Hi Barbie

Jack: _**Hi Ken **_

_**Do you wanna go for a ride? **_

_**Jack: Sure Ken**_

_**Jump In... **_

_**(Jack)**_

_**I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world **_

_**Life in plastic, it´s fantastic. **_

_**you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. **_

_**Imagination, that is your creation. **_

_**Bunny: Come on Barbie, let´s go party! **_

_**(Jack)**_

_**I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world, **_

_**Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling. **_

_**Bunny: You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing, **_

_**kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. **_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours" **_

_**uu-oohuh.. **_

_**(Jack)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let´s go party! **_

_**(4 times) **_

_**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please, **_

_**I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees. **_

_**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again, **_

_**hit the town, fool around, let´s go party **_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours" **_

_**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours" **_

_**Come on Barbie, let´s go party! **_

_**(4 times) **_

_**(2x Chorus)**_

_**Come on Barbie, let´s go party! **_

_**(4 times) **_

_**Oh, I´m having so much fun! **_

_**Well Barbie, we just getting started. **_

_**Oh, I love you Ken.**_

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Amy: oh, Jack ¿Cómo caíste tan bajo?

Jack: cállate Hatsune

Hiro: hey no le hables así a la futura señora de Hamada

Amy: ¡que! me las pagaras Hiro

Cute: Reto a Mérida a cantar Girls Just Want To Have Fun de Cyndi Lauper

Mérida: claro, BAYMAX MUSICA

*Baymax pone la musica*

_**Mérida: I come home in the morning light **_

_**My mother says when you gonna live your life right **_

_**Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones **_

_**And girls they wanna to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just wanna to have fun **_

_**The phone rings in the middle of the night **_

_**My father yells what you gonna do with your life **_

_**Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one **_

_**But girls they wanna to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just wanna to have **_

_**That's all they really want **_

_**Some fun **_

_**When the working day is done **_

_**Oh Girls they want to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just want to have fun **_

_**Girls the night **_

_**Wanna just fun **_

_**Girls wanna just **_

_**Some boys take a beautiful girl **_

_**And hide her away from the rest of the world **_

_**I want to be the one to walk in the sun **_

_**Oh girls they wanna to have fun **_

_**Oh girls just wanna to have **_

_**That's all they really want **_

_**Some fun **_

_**When the working day is done **_

_**Oh Girls they wanna have fun **_

_**Oh girls just wanna have fun **_

_**Girls the night **_

_**Wanna just fun **_

_**Girls wanna just **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**Oh **_

_**Girl **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**Oh **_

_**Girl **_

_**Girls just wanna to have fun **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**Oh **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**Oh **_

_**Girl **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**The just wanna **_

_**Oh **_

_**Girl **_

_**Girls just wanna have fun **_

_**When the working **_

_**When the working**_

Todos: ¡BRAVO!

Mérida: gracias, gracias estaré aquí toda la semana

Cute: Reto a Pitch y Hans a besarse wajajajaLosOdiowjajaja

Amy: oh, eso me traumatizara

Hiro: valdrá la pena para reír

Amy: yes

Pitch: qué? no hare eso

Hans: ni yo

Anna: miren es Romina Marroquín Payró

Pitch/Hans: dónde?

*Anna les empuja y se besan*

Hans: qué asco

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Cute: También que se besen Tooth y Bunny; Gogo y Hiro

XOXO

Bunny/Tooth: bien

*se besan*

Amy: gracias por el review, y gracias a todos. ¿saben qué?

Tofos: ¿Qué?

Amy: me enamore

Hiro: al fin… sabía que te gustaba

Amy: no de ti… me enamore del Tadashiro

Tadashi/Hiro: ¿QUÉ?

Amy: así es, bueno gracias por comentar nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de este raro fic. Vamos digan bye

Todos: bye besos congelados

ATT: Amy y los participantes


	3. Chapter 2-3

_**Capítulo 2**_

_** (Especial temporada pasada)**_

* * *

Tras bambalinas…

Hiro: ¿sí?

Amy: ¡que no! Entiéndelo

Hiro: algún día veras que estas equivocada

Elsa: ejem, ya dejen su pelea par de niñitos… acéptalo Hiro a Amy no le gustas

Hiro: lo aceptare cuando el infierno se congele

Jack; eso puede solucionarse

Amy: ¡NO!

Anna: ¿Por qué tan enojona?

Amy: no estoy enojona

Baymax: has-estado-así-durante-la-temporada-pasada… te escaneare

Amy: ¡NO SIN ESCANEO!

Baymax: escaneo-completo, tus niveles de hormonas y neouro transmisores indican que estas experimentando cambios de humor, propios de la adolescencia diagnóstico: pubertad

Amy: ¡WOW! ¿QUÉ?

Jack: *canturrea* alguien está creciendo

Amy: cállate,

Kristoff: *canturrea* alguien está enojada

Amy: cállense…

Elsa: alguien ya empezó filmar

Amy: ¿Qué? sabía que no debía dejar a Olaf a cargo de la cámara. Ejem es decir hola de nuevo… revisando la temporada pasada encontré retos y preguntas así que las veremos aquí bienvenidos a ¡EL ESPECIAL DE LA TEMPORADA PASADA!… la primera es de Nastinka

Jack: cof, cof, pubertad... cof, cof

Amy: ¡CALLATE!

*Nastinka*

¡Kya! Al fin puedo leer. Perdón es que salí un día con una noche y no había Internet. Y en mi casa de fue el teléfono y yo ya parecía el grinch de navidad o un gremlin.

Prosigamos con los retos.

Hiro y Gogo. Los reto a besarse y entrar al armario. Y que salgan cuando quieran. Pero no en 5 horas EH. Mínimo en 3 días. Mínimo. Jajaja ok no. Tadashi ni nadie puede decir NADA.

Hiro: con gusto lo hago si es que a alguien se opone *mira a Amy*

Amy: ¿dijiste algo?

Hiro: diablos

Gogo: ya la oíste Hamada al armario

*Gogo lo arrastra al armario*

Elsa: no estas celosa?

Amy: celosa de qué?

3 días después…

Hiro: ¡AL FIN AIRE PURO!

Gogo: sabes besar bien Hamada

Hiro: *sonrojado*

Amy: eso fue raro, la siguiente

Nastinka: Tadashi, aprovecho que no estás muerto. Me gusta el TadaHoney, lo AMO. Trae a Honey Lemon y bésense como si el mundo se le acabara. Y entren s el armario. No mejor.

Tadashi: Amy no quiere

Amy: si… porque ERES MIO, MIO Y DE NADIE MAS

Tadashi: soy mucho mayor que tu

Amy: que son 5 años? Pero porque soy buena persona en el próximo capi estará aquí Honey Lemon

Nastinka: Karinfu, hacen falta armarios. ¿Podrías poner unos 7 más? Digo para que cada pareja se tome su tiempo.

Amy: que crees? Que estoy hecha de armarios… ok no, si hacen falta más, pero el presupuesto no me alcanza. Pero porque aquí todo se puede que aparezcan ya *chasquea los dedos y aparecen 7 armarios*

Nastinka: Kristoff, Anna. Quisiera saber cuándo nacen las criaturas. Por qué no tendrán uno EH, unos 6 creo están bien. Si Elsa oíste bien BEBÉS. OK? Algún problema (con muchas ideas, Jelsa pervertidas en mente y una sarta de libros sádicos detrás)

Anna: aun no me veo como madre… pero quisiera tener ¡7 HIJOS!

Kristoff: ¿7? *nervioso*

Anna: si

Kristoff: será mejor que estudie *saca un libro de cómo ser padre*

Elsa: ¿BEBÉS?

Gogo: así es… B-E-B-É-S

Nastinka: Jack, mi querido espíritu del invierno. En desquite, Elsa va a ser tu pareja por toda una semana y podrás meterla al armario las veces que quieras de KAS formas que quieras el tiempo que quieras.

Jack: gracias ya somos pareja para toda la vida

Elsa: si, en el capi anterior se me declaro

Hiro: ahora que lo recuerdo…

Amy: ni lo pienses Hamada

Nastinka: Bunny, hace mucho quería probar esto. Besa a Hada y llévatela al armario. Quiero ver quién de los dos es más resistente (risitas pervertidas).

Bunny/Tooth: *sonrojados *

*Bunny y Tooth entran al armario*

3 horas después…

*sale Bunny en silla de ruedas*

Amy: ahora ya me queda bien claro

Bunny: cállate

Nastinka: Hiccup y Mérida, los reto a que se metan a un armario y desquiten toda la pasión guardada.

Hiccup/Mérida: claro

*se meten al armario y hacen de todo*

2 horas después….

*Hiccup sale*

*Mérida igual*

Mérida: wow

Amy: raro

Nastinka: Baymax de cualquier manera ante debe de verlo algún sus y o se lo explican o lo leerá (que creí ya lo hizo) o tarde o temprano lo hará. Así pasa.

Baymax: Amy ya me explico

Nastinka: Chimuelo ¡eres súper tierno! Eres la mascota perfecta

Chimuelo: cierto lo soy

Gogo: eres tan modesto *noten sarcasmo*

Nastinka: Olaf, estoy triste ¿me das un par de lindos abrazos?

Olaf: claro

*la abraza*

Nastinka: Para los villanos. Nada malo, simplemente los reto a permanecer sobre una alberca llena de cocodrilos, pirañas, anguilas eléctricas moscas the. Arañas ponzoñosas, alacranes y todo

Genial. Agarrados de 4 postes que se mueven con todo. Todo el capítulo.

Villanos: ¡hay por qué!

Amy: háganlo

*los villanos lo hacen durante todo el capítulo*

Hans: creo que un escorpión me pico

Hiro: a nadie le interesa

Nastinka: Esos son mis retos, por hoy. Me alegra que vaya a haber segunda temporada, (esto saldrá en la segunda supongo) te esperaré con ansias de nuevo fic. Besos y abrazos del Coure Congelato.

Amy: gracias por tu review Nastinka. Ahora la siguiente es de Fer

*Fer*

Nop, de ninguna de ellos soy nieta peeeero si subes la nueva temporada te lo diré mientras tanto solo te diré como llegue aquí

Verás soy... Del futuro y conozco al padre tiempo (no tampoco soy nieta de él) quien amablemente me dejo venir sólo por un tiempo para conocer mi historia

Y Elsa es mi deber decirte que SIP, estas embarazada (si mis cálculos de las fechas no me fallan) bueno es todo bye

Denisse: y yo soy la mejor amiga que la acompaño hasta aquí bye

Amy: *traumatizada*

Hiro: Maya despierta *chasquea los dedos* aprovechare *se acerca a ella*

Amy: ¡que ni se te ocurra Hamada! ¿Eres del futuro Fer? Wow

Elsa: ¡estaré embarazada! *Susurra* por favor que sea Mane de la parra

Jack: ¿Qué?

Elsa: NADA

Amy: pues la segunda temporada ya está… ¡Dímelo! Ok no… tranquila, la siguiente es Lizii Frost

*Lizii Frost*

Me encanta tu fic ERES GENIAL!

Amy: gracias

Hiro: tiene razón

Amy: tú cállate

Lizii: Retos para los buenos:

-Anna, se lleva a Hans y le hace todo lo que quiera.

Anna: oh si… te matare Hans

Hans: *traumatizado*

*Anna se lleva a Hans y pasan dos horas*

2 horas después…

*Hans regresa en silla de ruedas y vendado*

Amy: espera *le toma foto* ahora si

Lizii: -Jack y Elsa se besan hasta que le falte el aire.

Jack/Elsa: claro

*se besan*

*se quedan sin aire*

Jack: wow

Lizii: -Conejo tiene que besar Tooth.

*Bunny la besa a Tooth*

Lizii: Retos para los vilanos (los ODIO a TODOS):

-Pitch tiene que lanzarse a un volcán activo.

Pitch: y si muero

Amy: serás reemplazado por alguien

Pitch llega al volcán de san miguel que desgraciadamente está activo en mi país*

Pitch: ¡ADIOS MUNDO CRUEL!

*se lanza y creo que muere*

Amy: y ese fue Pitch, y… murió, pero no importa *presiona un botón*

*un sillón da vuelta dando a ver a madre Gothel*

Gothel: ¿Qué hago aquí?

Amy: damas y caballeros: ¡GOTHEL!

Publico: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Gothel: como sea

Lizii: -Hans se lanza a un pozo con toda clase de porquerías y se quedara allí durante dos horas.

Hans: no lo hare, quien estaré en vez de mí?

Amy: ya lo veras… ahora…. Bye

*lo lanzan a un pozo*

Amy: estará ahí durante muuuuuucho tiempo, pero tampoco importa, *presiona otro botón*

*otro sillón da vuelta dando a ver a tía Cass*

Cass: ¡HOLA!

Amy: hola Cass, muchas gracias por el review Lizii Frost, ahora vamos con Flopi216

*Flopi216*

Jajajajajajaja buenísimo el último capítulo. Espero con ansias la segunda temporada, saludos.

Hiro: solo eso?

Amy: seh, gracias por el review Flopi216, ahora vamos con It pennywise

*It pennywise*

Olay estoy sintiendo un poco de pena por hacer Elsa ver a Jack y Tooth besándose entonces Jack te voy a pedir que por favor cantes yours again de red para Elsa

Jack: claro, VA POR TI ELSA

Jack: Y yo recuerdo todo,

Todo me encanto,

Me lo dio de lejos como no fue suficiente,

Todas las palabras que he dicho y todo lo perdona

¿Cómo podría hacerte daño de nuevo?

¿Que pasa si te dejo entrar?

¿Que pasa si hago bien esto?

¿Que hacer si pasa?

¿Que pasa si quiero probar?

¿Que sucede si tomas esta oportunidad?

¿Que debo hacer si aprendemos a amar?

¿Que pasa si empezamos de nuevo?

Todo este tiempo,

Puede hacerlo bien

Y volemos a intentar

¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

En mis ojos,

tu puedes ver ahora

¿Podemos empezar de nuevo? ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Me pregunto si puedes ver el vació en mi,

Este es mi error y esto me hace daño,

Yo se donde hemos estado

¿Como hemos llegado hasta aquí?

¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Estoy perdido en el dolor que siento sin ti,

No puedo dejar de aferrarme a ti, te necesito conmigo

Estoy atrapado dentro de este dolor

¿No podemos amar otra vez?

Estoy perdido sin ti

Intentar una vez más,

¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Esta en mis ojos, ¿Puedes perdonarme esta vez?

(¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?)

¿Podemos empezar de nuevo (una vez más intentarlo?)

¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

¿Podemos empezar de nuevo (¿puedes perdonarme?)

¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

Elsa: qué bonito

Hiro: nah

Amy: nah, gracias por el review It Pennywise…. Y la última es de Lachule. Videgaray

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Si segunda temporada que bueno Jeje es una lástima que esta parte se acabe pero estaré esperando la segunda

Saludos

Amy: si, me gustaba la anterior, pero esta será más divertida… bueno eso fue todo por hoy, muchas gracias nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden hacer retos y preguntas para los nuevos invitados.

Hiro: no se olviden de comentar y agregar a los favoritos, y ahora yo aprovechare para algo

Amy: para qué?

Hiro: para esto

*la besa en la comisura de los labios*

Amy: ¡TE VOY A MATAR HAMADA!

Hiro: valió la pena

*se lanza sobre él y lo golpea y Baymax pone un cartel de dificultades técnicas de él cortando unos cables*


	4. Chapter 3-4

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

Elsa: ¿ya escondiste todas las armas para que Amy no las encuentre?

Jack: casi, en este episodio será la muerte de Hiro

Amy: de que hablan?

Jack/Elsa: NADA

Amy: ok, bueno aquí Amy con otro capi de este raro fic, la primera pregunta es de Violetta

*Violetta*

Ohhhhh que lindo fic la verdad me gusto muchooo y bueno aquí dejo mis retos 1 reto Amy a besar en los labios a Tadashi (sé que lo amas)

Amy: ¿de verdad? *ilusionada*

Hiro: sobre mi cadáver

Amy: eso se puede solucionar

Tadashi: puedo opinar?

Amy/Hiro: no

Amy: acéptalo Hiro, me gusta tu hermano

Hiro: ya veremos qué dices después

*Amy besa a Tadashi*

Amy: increíble

Hiro: me las pagaras luego Hamada

Tadashi: ¡SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR!

Hiro: tal vez… tal vez…

Violetta: 2 reto a Ana a golpear a Hans

Anna: y el marica de Hans?

*Hans sale del pozo*

Hans: yo… he… vuelto… ¡A LA VIDA!

Anna: no por mucho *lo golpea*

Hans: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH *cae de nuevo al pozo*

Violetta: 3 reto a Elsa a usar un vestido muyyyyyyy provocativo y que le baile a Jack bueno sin nada más que decir cuídate y nos vemos abrazos

Amy: ya la oíste

Elsa: tendré que quitarme el vestido de Anna ahora vuelvo

*se va u regresa con un vestido súper corto *

*empieza a bailar merengue*

Publico: ¡TE AMAMOS!

Jack: me dará un infarto

Amy: gracias por tu review Violetta, ahora vamos con it pennywise

*it pennywise*

Gran capítulo de quien dices que quieres estar embarazada Elsa?

Elsa: ahm, dije de Jack…

Gogo: mentira dijiste Man….

Elsa: CALLATE GOGO

It: Ahora estoy curioso hehehe start again es una gran canción no es tan bonita cuanto la nueva cancion yours again pero aún es muy linda las chicas (le gustan a las chicas esas músicas con letras bonitas ;)

Amy: créeme busque esa pero no la encontré, Sorry

It: Hans a pesar de odiarte me siento un poco malo por ti entonces puedes besar a Mérida no lo sé pero ustedes dos serian una buena pareja

Mérida: QUÉ?

Hans: *sale del pozo* SI *la besa*

Mérida: WUACALA

Amy: gracias por tu review it pennywise, ahora vamos con Jelsalover

*Jelsalover*

Hola! Jelsalover aquí. Bueno aquí estoy yo con una prima llamada Cati. HOLA JACK! de parte de las dos. Cati: Elsa, TE AMO, Pero Jack es MI BOMBON y la comparto con Jelsalover PERO CON NADIE MAS! OISTE? Jelsalover: Hola Jack!... *se queda mirándolo* Hiccup no me tienes que quitar de Jack porque igual te AMO. Solo que na mentira los amo a los dos! GRRRR *los miro pervertida mente*

Hiccup/Jack: eso es incomodo

Amy: ¿incomodo? Incomodo es tener que soportar a Hiro

Jelsalover: Okay reto, Para Jack: (De parte de la Jelsalover) Te reto a que le dediques una canción a la Cati LA QUE QUIERAS.

Jack: claro, esta se llama mi reparación

(Jack)

No se como decirte lo que siento,

se han borrado ya las huellas de tus besos,

mis sueños se van desapareciendo

y en tus ojos ya no encuentro mi reflejo

(Pre-Coro)

Pues solo me acompaña esta triste soledad

no tengo fuerza para enfrentar la realidad

cuando tu no estas cuando tu no estas

(Coro)

Hoy quiero decirte que te amo

que eres todo lo que siempre habia soñado

porque no pienso ya dejar que pase el tiempo

eres todo lo que quiero la razon de mis deseos

Voy a darte todo lo que tengo

con defectos y virtudes mi amor sincero

y no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero

yo necesito de tus besos mas que mi respiracion3

(Jack)

No se como olvide de donde vengo,

pero hoy me estan matando los recuerdos,

en tus brazos quiero ir envejeciendo,

como el aire recorrer todo tu cuerpo ,

(Pre-Coro)

Tan solo me acompaña esta triste soledad

no tengo fuerza para enfrentar la realidad

cuando tu no estas cuando tu no estas

(Coro)

Hoy quiero decirte que te amo

que eres todo lo que siempre habia soñado

porque no pienso ya dejar que pase el tiempo

eres todo lo que quiero la razon de mis deseos

Voy a darte todo lo que tengo

con defectos y virtudes mi amor sincero

y no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero

yo necesito de tus besos (mas que mi respiracion!) 3

Publico: TE AMO

Jelsalover: Para Hiro: Bésala a la Amy y llévala al armario por el tiempo que quieras, Amy no te puedes OPONER!

Amy: QUE? me vengare, no actualizare por un mes… ok no

Hiro; te amo Jelsalover… señorita el paraíso aguarda

Amy: sabes que te matare luego de esto

Hiro: valdrá la pena

*Hiro arrastra a Amy hasta el armario pero se escuchan gritos*

Hiro: NO ME MATES

Amy: muy tarde *se escucha un sierra eléctrica*

Anna: tendían razón, será la muerte de Hiro

*Amy sale con la sierra eléctrica*

Gogo: que paso? Lo mataste?

Amy: casi

*Hiro sale*

Hiro: algún día serás para mí

Amy: JAMÁS

Jelsalover: Para Hans y Pitch: LOS ODIO CON TODO MI ALMA entonces dejare que Elsa y Jack Los maten y torturen lentamente MUAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA

Hans: Pitch murió

Pitch: no es cierto *llega medio moribundo* estoy casi vivo

Elsa/Jack: entonces comencemos

*los torturan*

2 horas después…

Hans: estoy vivo, casi vivo

Pitch: yo igual

Jelsalover: Para Rapunzel: Creíste que te ibas a escapar EH? Bueno te reto a que andes desnuda por 3 minutos.

Rapunzel: ok

*se quita el vestido y corre por todo el set*

3 minutos después….

Flynn: MATARE A QUIEN LE HAYA TOMADO FOTOS

Jelsalover: Para Hiccup: TE AMO, Quiero que dejes a Mérida y me lleves contigo a tu mundo mágico y bello de dragones, Te amooooo bello.

Hiccup: no puedo, me voy a casar

Mérida: de verdad?

Hiccup: si *la pellizca*

Mérida: ah, si

Jelsalover: Y para Jack (de parte de la Cati): Déjala a la Elsa y ven conmigo bombonaso. MUAA.

CHAU SALUDOS CONGELADOS

Elsa: te encontrare

Jack: tampoco puedo me voy a casar con Elsa en algún fic de Maya

Amy: gracias por tu review, espero que no pongas más para Hiro, la siguiente es de Ipramy

*Ipramy*

Hola, qué mal que sustituyan a Hans, yo quería más tortura para él.

Amy: pues volvió pero tía Cass no se va aun

Cass: cierto

Ipramy: Pregunta: Amy, cómo haces para escribir esos lemmons? De verdad te pegó duro la pubertad.

Amy: pues, para escribir un lemmon primero leo lemmones de otros fics y combino todo eso y se crea un lemmon, y si me pego fuerte la pubertad

Ipramy: Reto: le doy mil barras de chocolate al que logre adivinar mi edad, cada uno tiene una oportunidad.

Amy: veamos, tienes ¿12?

Hiro: ¿15?

Anna: ¿13?

Elsa: ¿18?

Tadashi: 21?

Cass: ¿14?

Gothel: me vale

Olaf: 2

Jack: 17?

Norte: 318?

Tooth: 400

Bunny: vale

Meme: *crea un 12*

Baymax: 15?

Pitch: me vale

Hans: da igual

Mérida: 16?

Hiccup: 11?

Chimuelo: 33

Sven: zanahoria?

Rapunzel: 18?

Flynn: no soy bueno en las adivinanzas

Amy: ok, no sabemos

Ipramy: Elsa y Anna: ya que cambiaron de ropa, también actuarán como la otra por dos horas. Saludos.

Anna; ok, *se aclara la garganta* déjame en paz Anna

Elsa: no hablo así, ok tú hablas así…. ¿y si hacemos un muñeco?

Anna: oye

Amy: gracias por el review Ipramy, ahora vamos con Srta. Imaginación

*Srta. Imaginación*

Hola!

Yo comentando...

Ok creo que actualizas muy rápido...

Pero en fin es tu fic no el mío

PREGUNTAS:

Norte: Gracias!

Norte: de nada

Srta.: Jack: No eres irresistible, mi hermana tiene 8 años a su edad todo chico le parece lindo

Jack: oh ya veo. Perdón

Srta.: Pitch (si sobrevivió sino no): Solo aléjate quieres, aquí NADIE te quiere

Pitch: ya me acostumbre

Srta.: (Aparece mi hermana menor)

"Sofía ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Me aburrí, momento ¿son los guardianes y los personajes de frozen?(aun no vemos grandes héroes?"

"Ehmm si"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa genial"

Mi hermana: A los guardianes ¿cómo hicieron para ser guardianes?

"Bueno ya cálmate Sofía, después preguntas"

"Bueno me voy" *se va*

Amy: Sofía parece Mecano

Guardianes: hicimos cosas buenas

Srta.: Y ahora retos:

A Todos: Apaguen la luz y tomen la mano de quien creen es su pareja

Amy: ok, fuera luces

*se van las luces*

*vuelven*

(Elsa tiene la mano de Jack, Anna la de Kristoff, Mérida la de Hiccup, Rapunzel la de Flynn, gogo está dormida y Amy tiene la de Tadashi)

Hiro: oye Amy no recordaba que tu mano fuera tan peluda y esponjosa y que olieras a zanahorias

Amy: es porque esa no soy yo, *ríe* es Bunny

Bunny: suéltame

Hiro: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Amy: que gracioso,

Srta.: A Hiro: Confiésale a Amy lo que sientes (Perdón, simplemente se me ocurrió n.n)

Y nada más

*Huye antes de que Amy le diga algo*

Amy: VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE

Hiro: ok, Amy Hatsune, tú me gustas

Amy: ¿ah? ¿Dijiste algo?

Hiro: dije…

Amy: no importa luego me lo dices, gracias por tu review Srta. Imaginación, ahora vamos con Lizii Frost

*Lizii Frost*

Qué bueno que estas de vuelta

Retos: que Jack y Elsa se besen por dos horas (Jelsa forever).

Jack/Elsa: claro

*se besan*

2 horas después…

Jack: wow

Lizii: que los guardianes bailen la macarena.

*los guardianes la bailan*

Amy: Bunny consíguete una cadera

Bunny: te escuche…

Lizii: adelanto que odio a pitch y Hans así que los reto a tirase a un volcán vestidos hawaianas.

*se lanzan porque ya no quieren vivir por mucha tortura*

Amy: gracias por tu review Lizii es bueno estar de vuelta, ahora vamos con Fer

*Fer*

Volviste!

Amy: SI

Fer: Bueno mis retos son

Elsa y Jack: quiero que canten que bonito amor vestidos de mariachis*la miran raro*qué? Estoy viviendo en México de mientras

Elsa/Jack: ok

Elsa: ¡Que bonito amor!

¡que bonito cielo!, ¡que bonita luna!, ¡que bonito sol!.

¡Que bonito amor!,

Jack: yo lo quiero mucho porque siente todo lo que siento yo.

Ven juntito a mí,

quiero que tus manos me hagan mil cariños,

quiero estar en ti.

Dame más amor,

pero más y más

quiero que me beses como tú me besas y después te vas.

Elsa: Yo comprendo que mi alma en la vida

no tiene derecho de quererte tanto

pero siento que tu alma me grita

me pide cariño y no más no me aguanto.

Ambos: ¡Que bonito amor!,

¡que bonito cielo!, ¡que bonita luna!, ¡que bonito sol!.

Si algo en mí cambió

te lo debo a ti

porque aquel cariño que quisieron tantos me lo diste a mí.

¡Que bonito amor!

Amy: se ven bien de mariachis

Fer: Denisse: quiero que Hans se coma un Chile habanero pues dicen que son muy picantes

Hans: *vuele en llamas* ok solo porque me gustan los chiles

Amy: tu no conoces lo habaneros

Hans: como sea *se lo come* ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Picante muy picante *grita como niña*

Fer: Y bueno en el final de la 1ra temporada prometí que sí subías la 2a temporada rápido te diría de quien soy nieta

Bueno yo conozco al padre tiempo quien amablemente (y por eso me refiero a que lo emborraché) dejo que viniera al pasado a conocer a mi familia

Y como ya rompí la barrera del tiempo (YOLO) y me porte muy traviesa pues te diré que soy nieta de...

¡Elsa y Jack Frost!*corre*

Denisse: ¡no huyas cobarde!

Todos: *en shock*

Amy: eso no me lo esperaba

Jack/Elsa: somos abuelos

Amy: gracias por tu review Fer y Denisse. Ahora vamos con it pennywise

*it pennywise*

Qué bueno que tiene segunda temporada amo a esa fic y Jack estoy esperando que tu cantes yours again de Red para Elsa (la letra de esa música es increíble Elsa te amara más de lo que hace ahora xD) Bunny nunca me gustaste mucho por lo que tu hiciste a Jack después de que él fue a dejar Sophie entonces te reto a decir a pitch que lo amas y besarlo muajajajajaja

Bunny: ¿Qué?

Amy: Jeje, dilo

Bunny: no me puedes obligar

Amy: claro que sí, soy TU jefa

Bunny: ok, *traga saliva* Pitch Black, yo… siempre te ame

*lo besa*

Hiro: qué asco

Amy: seh… bueno gracias por el review intentare buscar la canción, ahora vamos con Alesileon1009

*Alesileon1009*

Hola criaturitas del señor :3 Ver tanto al me afecto pero ñaaaaaaaaaa

Para Norte: Gracias por mi estúpido y sensual Foxy... aunque lo tengo amarrado en mi cama no importa gracias -le da galletas-

Norte: gracias creo… *se come las galletas*

Alesi: Para Amy: Ay ok Estas como una compañera mía solo aman a Tadashi y no a Hiro (Yo si te amo xD Okno)

Hiro: al fin un poco de amor para Hiro

Amy: OYE HIRO ES M…

*todos la miran esperando a que siga*

Amy: ejem no dije nada

Alesi: Para Gogo: Ohh dios eres genial: 3 Te reto a cantar el Árbol del Ahorcado (Amo esa canción)

Gogo: ok

Gogo: ¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Donde colgaron a un hombre que dicen asesinados tres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Cuando el hombre muerto llamó por su amor a huir.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Cuando les dije a correr, por lo que ambos seríamos libres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Use un collar de cuerda, al lado de mí.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Cuando les dije a correr, por lo que ambos seríamos libres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Donde colgaron a un hombre que dicen asesinados tres.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

¿Es usted, ¿verdad

Viniendo al árbol

Cuando el hombre muerto llamó por su amor a huir.

Cosas extrañas sucedieron aquí

No es ajeno sería

Si nos encontramos en la medianoche en el árbol del ahorcado.

Todos: BRAVO

Alesi: Para Hiccup: Dios porque eres más sensual que Jack *-*

Hiccup: eh, ¿gracias?

Jack: ¡OYE!

Alesi: Para Elsa: En verdad amas a Frost?

Elsa: difícil de creer no?

Alesi: Para Rapunzel: Holiii eres genial eres una de mis princesas favoritas aparte de Mérida y Anna :333

Rapunzel: gracias

Alesi: Para Jack: Dios porque nunca neva en México aquí nos morimos de calor :v

Jack: no tengo culpa, es el calentamiento global y culpa de los one directions y Justin Bieber

Todos: razón

Alesi: Para Norte (De nuevo) Bueno ahora quiero un Len Kagamine :333 Si lo cumples prometo portarme bien :333

Buen me voy :3 Un saludo y un abrazo a todos :33333

Norte: aquí te va *se lo manda*

Amy: gracias e igual saludos, muy bien eso fue todo por hoy, una cosa más en el siguiente episodio estará Honey Lemon, y un aviso… ¿quieres participar aquí y conocer a los participantes? Mándame un MP si logran adivinar de quien estoy enamorada, de Hiro, de Tadashi o de Chris Pine, ok no… solo mándame el MP pero solo usuarios. Bueno con eso me despido, no olviden comentar, vamos digan bye

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy y los participantes

Publicidad: si quieres puedes leer mi fic M y los demas


	5. Chapter 4-5

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

Elsa: oigan y Amy?

Jack: eh… yo no la eh visto

Tooth: hablando de Amy donde esta Hiro?

*todos los buscan con la mirada*

Kristoff: no están ninguno de los dos

Anna: se harían Hiramy?

Todos: nah, para nada

*entran Amy y Hiro riendo*

Amy: fue lo más divertido

Hiro: ah vez?, te divertiste después de todo

Amy: seh,

Hiro: y que me dices ahora?

Amy: pues… s…

Anna: dónde estaban?

Amy/Hiro: AH

Elsa: estaban en una cita?

Amy: NO

Norte: llegas tarde para darles la bienvenida a los nuevos.

Amy: ya sé no me regañes, todo es tu culpa Hamada

Hiro: y volvimos a la rutina, al menos te saque una sonrisa

Amy: cállate, Hola gente bonita aquí con otro capítulo y con nuestros nuevos invitados, desde costa rica: ¡IPRAMY!

Ipramy: ¡HOLA!

Amy: desde México: Alesileon1009

Alesi: ¡HOLA! Hola Hans

Hans: hola

Amy: ellas ganaron el juego y mandaron el MP

Hiro: ¿Quién era? ¿Yo?

Ipramy/Alesi: Ahm. No

Hiro: rayos

Amy: y desde san Fransokyo: HONEY LEMON

H.L: ¡HOLA! Qué bonito lugar, aunque muy azul y blanco

Amy: me gustan esos colores… y comenzaremos con la primera pregunta de Nastinka:

*Nastinka*

Aprovecho. Amy, sé que quieres a Tadashi solo para ti y que quieres violarlo.

Tadashi: *traumado*

Amy: whoa, whoa, lo quiero pero no es para tanto para llegar a ese límite… además me gusta otra persona

Hiro: ¿Quién?

Amy: ya lo verán… al final del episodio….

Nastinka: Pero, pues, amo el TadaHoney y después del reto te puedes meter con él al Armario y desquitarte de todo.

Amy: nah, ya no me gusta

Tadashi: ¿Por qué?

Amy: yo te quiero con Hiro

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Nastinka: De nuevo va el Hirogo. Ahora, quiero que se besen en lo obscurito y se sigan. En un armario. (yo y mi obsesión por los armarios)

Gogo: ya que

Hiro: espera yo

*lo arrastra hasta lo oscuro y después al armario*

Anna: esa chica tiene algo con los armarios

Ipramy: tal vez

Nastinka: Bueno, como ya son pareja mis queridos Elsa y Jack, quiero saber para cuándo las criaturas y si todavía no han encargado. Háganlo AHORA.

Jack: pues,

Elsa: pues… yo aún no he escuchado esa proposición

Amy: tranquila dare un spoiler de Snow &amp; light 3, te casaras con Jack y tendrán 2 hijos

Jack/Elsa: ¿Qué?

Amy: lo que oyen

Nastinka: Anna que bueno que ya decidiste cuantos bebés. Kristoff tendrás que echarle ganas.

Anna: eso lo hacemos por las noches

Kristoff: apenas salgo vivo cada mañana

Amy: tranquilos ustedes solo tendrán 2 hijos

Anna: pero yo quería tener 7

Amy: no, tendrás solo 2

Nastinka: Bunny, pensé que tenías más aguante. Resulta que Hada pudo más que tú. Los reto a meterse otra vez a ver quién resiste más hoy.

Tooth: ok

Bunny: espera

*Tooth se lo lleva*

*adentro se escuchan gritos de Bunny*

Alesi: ahm… mejor vamos a comerciales

Amy: seh

(Muy pronto en fanfiction. Net "déjame estar más cerca" por Amy Hatsune de Hamada)

Amy: y estamos de vuelta, y otra vez Tooth tiene más aguante

*Bunny sale medio muerto*

Ipramy: ahora nos queda aún más claro… La siguiente

Nastinka: Norte. No sé por qué, so yo soy un angelito no me trajiste mis 350 libros que pedí de navidad. Ehhh. Ni mis películas.

Norte: ahmmm se me olvido

Nastinka: Meme. Que quiere decir que sueñe con que pierdo la voz y me caso. En el extraña mundo de Jack, con Jack Squeleton y yo como su novia. (No recuerdo como se llama). Es que no entendí ni h.

Meme: "ni yo"

Amy: una vez soñé algo igual… pero en la Atlántida

Nastinka: Eugene, llévate a Punzie y hazle lo que quieras por todo el programa en un armario.

Creo es todo. Por hoy.

Flynn: claro

Rapunzel: pero yo tendré el mando

*se lo lleva como si fuera costal de papas*

Amy: eso fue raro

Todos: seh

Nastinka: Ah, y Tía Cass. Mi tía murió hace un año y me dejó con el corazón roto, ella era la única que me entendía y no me criticaba y solo tenía 49 años y... Bueno quería saber si... podría hacer el papel de mi tía? Espero que no se incomode.

Cass: no hay problema mi cielo, Cass puede ser tía de todos

Nastinka: Bueno, bye. Eres genial Amy. Continúalo.

Amy: gracias, y gracias por tu review Nastinka… ahora vamos con Srta. Imaginación

*Srta. Imaginación*

Muajajaja soy mala cuando esto aburrida...

Amy: ya me di cuenta

Srta.: Bueno, mejor no digo nada más y pregunto...

Sandman: ¿Vigilas a los niños mientras duermen o yo tengo una especie de poder que me permite convertir pesadillas en sueños?

Meme: "si, siempre lo hago… pero a veces la mente humana tiene ese poder"

Srta.: Pitch: en realidad hay alguien en mi casa que te quiere y no te digo nada más

Pitch: wow alguien me quiere

Srta.: A las parejitas que hay por ahí ¿cómo van a festejar san Valentín?

Jack/Elsa: es secreto

Anna/Kristoff: con un paseo romántico

Mérida/Hiccup: secretamente

Tadashi/Honey: en un día de campo romántico

*Hiro y Gogo salen*

Gogo: yo la pasare con Fred

Hiro: tratando de que alguien me haga caso *mira a Amy*

Amy: pierdes tu tiempo… pues yo… no lo celebro

Srta.: Retos:

A Elsa: vestirse como muñeco de nieve

Elsa: ok

*se va y regresa*

Alesi: qué bonita

Ipramy: tan cute

Amy: pareces Frosty

Elsa: si, si así es

Srta.: A Amy: perdonarme cualquier locura dicha en el pasado xD

Y me voy

PD: Mi hermana es como una versión más grande de Sophie Bennett, psicológicamente hablando

Amy: no te preocupes, no pasa nada… yo también tengo una hermana menor estilo Sophie Bennett pero se llama Raychell

Jack: la que estaba aquí la temporada pasada?

Amy: si… bueno gracias por el review… ahora vamos con Lachule. Videgaray

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Hermoso no tengo palabras

Retos

Para villanos

Queoro que canten la concion si fueras gay

Villanos: ya que

Hans: Si fueras gay

estaria OK

hay no seas wey

seguirias siendo el rey

gothel: Si fuera asi

estaria aqui

listo para decir que si soy gay

(pero no soy gay)

Los tres: Pitch: Si fueras puñal

no estaria mal

eres mi carnal

aun que seas controvercial

Hans: Pero si fuera real

seria normal

que dijeras sin chistar

ehy¡ que crees que soy gay

(aun que no soy gay)

Gothel: Disfruto contigo estar

por que me a de importar

que te guste por detras

pitch: SI fueras gay

gitaria grey¡

si fueras puñal

no te podria abandonar

los tres: Si fuera asi

yo estaria aqui

apoyandote sin sesar

y decir que no esta mal

que naciste homosexual

y que crees?¡

asi fue tu papa

igual de gaaaayy¡

Si fueras gay..

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Alesi: que ridículos… menos Hans

Ipramy: gracias por tu review ahora vamos con ¡las mías!

*Ipramy*

Ninguno adivinó, solo diré que estoy entre la edad que dijo Tooth y la que dijo Norte, ay, no, entre la que dijo Tadashi y la que dijo Chimuelo.

Amy: ya dinos qué edad tienes

Ipramy: NUNCA

Ipramy: Hans, ¿creíste que te librarías de mí?, mua ja ja ja, quiero que salgas a la calle desnudo y te pongas un cartel que diga "soy un patético villano, escriban los insultos que quieran" Saludos y hasta mi próxima tortura para Hans.

Amy: genial, vamos Hans a la calle

Alesi: oye, por qué? mejor que sea Jack

Todos: no, que sea Hans

*Hans sale y se pone el cartel y todas las personas le escriben de todo porque lo odian*

Amy: bueno eso fue chistoso… bueno eso fue todo por hoy, gracias por comentar y en el siguiente capítulo estará Fred ¡GOGOZILLA FOREVER! No se olviden de comentar

Hiro: dijiste que dirás de quien estabas enamorada al final del episodio

Amy: ah sí estoy enamorada de…

(Error, error, falla del sistema)

ATT: Amy y los participantes


	6. Chapter 5-6

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

Tadashi: cómo pudiste escribir algo así?

Amy: no fue mi intención *esta regañada y en un rincón*

Tadashi: solo por eso estas castigada

Amy: y esta es la mala suerte de tener a un amigo que es como tu hermano mayor

Anna: de que hablan?

Tadashi: Amy escribió un one-shot Tadashiro

Amy: no fue mi culpa, la culpa la tiene internet y los one directions

Elsa: en eso tienes razón,

Amy: pero bien el daño está hecho

Jack: Olaf ya está grabando

Amy: que?! Olaf me las pagaras, Jeje perdón aquí con otro capítulo y Alesi e Ipramy siguen con nosotros, y alguien más, estuvimos peleadas por algún tiempo pero nos perdonamos, ¡Sarah Elisa!

Sarah: hola, que linda la segunda temporada

Jack: y por qué pelearon?

Amy: fue una tontería

Sarah: si una tontería

Amy: pero eso no importa lo importante es que mi escuadrón está completo otra vez, y comenzamos con la primera pregunta, de Krish2014

*Krish2014*

¡Hola! te dejamos por tan poco tiempo y ya cinco capítulos! :D

Amy: sigo actualizando rápido

Krish: hoy estoy solita XD

Pitch: me agradas :D Pero ¿porque querer convertir los sueños en pesadillas?

Pitch: porque por eso estoy aquí

Ipramy: porque no lo pensé

Krish: Hans: ¿cuál de tus trece hermanos te cae mejor?

Hans: pues uno que se llama Yojan es mi hermano preferido

Krish: Norte: ¡Usted! ¿¡Porque rayos hace como tres navidades que no me traes nada?!

Norte: siempre me equivoco

Amy: a mí me debes el Baymax de color azul que pedí el año pasado

Krish: Bunny: ¿cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Me prestas tu boomerang? por fissss :3

Bunny: me gusta el verde y azul, y claro te lo presto *se lo da*

Krish: ¡Feliz San Valentín! yo tampoco lo celebro XD

Todos: gracias

Amy: yo no lo celebro es muy cursi

Hiro: no pensaras lo mismo el 14 de febrero

Amy: why?

Hiro: ya veras

Krish: A todos: ¿Saben quién es Zuko? :D yo lo amo, es de... veremos si saben

Amy: Zuko que no es el príncipe de fuego de avatar?

Elsa: si era él

Amy: bueno gracias por comentar un saludo para tus hermanas, ahora vamos con Animegirlife

*Animegirlife*

Hola XD, bueno, primero tengo que decir... Reto para jack: te reto a...-intento de suspenso fail-que lleves a Elsa al reino de chocolate y as lo que se te antoje con ella XD ,

Jack: claro ahora vuelvo

*se la lleva*

Anime: segundo y ultimo... Digamos que me gusta el Tadahoney XD...todos sabemos lo que significa...tadashi te reto a besar a honey por el tiempo que quieras(o.o)/ sin que amy interfiera X3 (no me mates D': )

Amy: no te matare, ya no me gusta Tadashi

Sarah: ahora él es MIO

Tadashi: ok

H.L: claro

*la besa*

3 horas después…

Sarah: contrólate Elisa contrólate

H.L: fue increíble

Tadashi: lo mismo digo

*Jack y Elsa vuelven*

Elsa: fue el mejor día de mi vida

Jack: el mío igual

Amy: gracias por el review ahora vamos con

Ipramy: yo lo digo… a hora vamos con Ipramy

*Ipramy*

Por fin pude ver Grandes Héroes y me encantó, pero debo decir algo ¡Tadashi! ¿por queeeé?

Amy: mala yo quiero ver grandes héroes TTATT

Sarah: algún día podremos

Tadashi: si fue duro haber muerto

Ipramy: 'Bueno, si quieren saber mi edad, solo les diré que nací en el año 198? y mi signo del zodiaco chino es dragón

Amy: veamos 198? Falta un número… pero no pasas de 20 y ficha

Ipramy: Jack, mis hermanas dicen que eres lindo.

Jack: todas piensan igual

Amy: yo no

Jack: ah sí? por qué me pusiste en tu profile como amores?

Hiro: ¡¿QUÉ?! ME LAS PAGARAS FROST

Ipramy: No puede faltar mi sesión de tortura para Hans, vas a escuchar la música que más odias durante 5 horas mientras te borras con una lija cada uno de los insultos que te escribieron. Saludos

Amy: oh si… lo bueno es que Hans y yo tenemos los mismos gustos musicales, raro no?

Todos: seh

Amy: así que escucharas…. BABY de Justin Bieber

Hans: NO, todo menos el estúpido de Justin Bieber

*escucha la música y se limpia con una lija*

*5 horas después está muy jodido y ensangrentado*

Hans: algún día me vengare Ipramy

Ipramy: JAMÁS, te matare antes

Amy: gracias por el review Ipramy

Ipramy: no hay de que

Amy: ahora vamos con…

Alesi: conmigo

A

*Alesileon1009*

Jajajajaja gracias *-* En fin esta ves pondré retos :3

Para Hans: Si que tienes buen cuerpo ewe

Hans: gracias?

Alesi: (Bruno: Tienes 12 años asi que ve a tu cuarto Yo: Nuuu algun problema no eres mi hermano además no es mi culpa que sea JODIDAMENTE SEXY Bruno: A TU CUARTO Yo: Okk me vengare en fin di mis retos gracias :33

Bruno: Bueno ya que emm que dice aqui ohh si Para Jack: Quiero que corras desnudo.. por el set? Dios esta loca

Amy: todos lo estamos Bruno

Jack: ya que, de todos modos planeaba hacerlo

Baymax: hay-niños-en el público-presentes

Amy: señores de manteniendo cubran a Jack con esas líneas negras que ponen siempre

Persona1: ok

*Jack corre desnudo por todo el set pero esta pixceleado y borroso*

2 horas después…

Amy: eso fue raro

Todos: seh

*Jack vuelve y se pone la ropa*

¿?: eso fue raro

Amy: seh…. ¿Quién dijo eso?

¿?: yo

*la cámara enfoca a Fred*

Amy: ah claro, damas y caballeros FREDZILLA

Fred: HOLA…

Amy: bien sigamos

Bruno: bueno para Anna: Como es que eres tan genial ;333

Anna: es de nacimiento

Bruno: Para Tooth: Porque no me trajiste dinero aquella vez que tenía 5 años y se me callo mi primer diente créeme no dormí en toda la noche

Tooth: jeje… ups babytooth se equivoco

Bruno: Bueno eso es todo y dice al final PD: Eres un idiota Bruno -.- Como sea adiós tengo que castigar a alguien... -sale de la escena y se escucha un grito y se corta la transmisión-

Alesi: es un idiota

Amy: como sea, gracias por tu review, espero que bruno no te castigara, ahora vamos con

Fred: ¡yo quiero decirlo!

Amy: ok

Fred: ahora vamos con Guest

*Guest*

Yo solo tengo un reto para Jack:

Reto a Jack a cantar Save Me de Avenged Sevenfold

Jack: claro, BAYMAX MUSICA

Jack: Sorry, did I wake your dreams?

Some questions run to me

We only, only wake up when we sleep

Met by the lunar light, trouble is all we find

Lost our way tonight

Is it something we said?

Is it something we said to them?

Is it something we saaaaaaaaaaid?!

(Save me)

Entrapped into my own world

(Save me)

Where the engines are the same as every other

We're only here to die

(Save me)

Im losing my only dream

(Save me)

I can use some god in life, some place to go

If you hear me, let me know

If you hear me, let me know

Ever since the day you let my face be said and know

How many years to walk this path alone

So much to see tonight, so why'd you close your eyes?

Why can't I shut mine?

Is it something we did?!

Is it something we did to them?!

Is it something we diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid?!

(Save me)

Entrapped into my own world

(Save me)

Where the engines are the same as every other

We're only here to die

(Save me)

Im losing my only dream

(Save me)

I can use some god in life, some place to go

If you hear me, let me know

If you hear me, let me know

Help me find my way

So, help me find my way

No pulse inside of me, stone cold lips and have a sit

All lies into a degree, losing you I wanna be, oh

Find out, what now?

He may be out of his mind

But someday you will find, that sanity's left us all blind

And dragged us all behind, a moment seen with those eyes

Crystal blue skies, they say that all beauty must die

I say it just moves on

If you'd only open your mind, then someday you will find

That sanity left us behind, and walk right through the dark

I can see the picture's clear, it's yesterday, pictures

of my own

I can hear the voices begging you to stay, but know

you're not alone

(Save me)

Entrapped into my own world

(Save me)

Where the engines are the same as every other

We're only here to die

(Save me)

Im losing my only dream

(Save me)

I can use some god in life, some place to go

If you hear me, let me know

If you hear me, let me know

Tonight we all die young

Tonight we all die young

Tonight we all die young

Tonight we all die young

Todos: BRAVO

Hiro: nah

Amy: gracias por tu review Guest

Sarah: ahora vamos con Lizii Frost

*Lizii Frost*

gracias por poner mis reviews hiro y jack los amo son los mejores.

Preguntas:

merida: si tu papá peleo con vikingos como reacionaron cuando les presentaste a hipo?

Mérida: aun no lo sabe

Lizii: gothel: cómo era tu vida antes de encontrar la flor dorada?

Gothel: igual. Siempre buscaba criaturas mágicas

Lizii: jack/elsa:cuando es la boda?

Jack: para el final de temporada de Snow &amp; light 3

Amy: y para eso falta muuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo

Lizii: Hiro: sakdrias conmigo?(ilusionada)

Hiro: pues…

Amy. NUNCA HIRO ES MIO *la rego*

*todos la miran*

Hiro: JAJA sabía que te gustaba

Amy: si, si me gustas, te quiero y qué?

Hiro: nada *se encoje por que le dio miedo* pero yo lo sabía

Lizii: Retos:

jack y elsa se van al armario.

*Jack arrastra a Elsa al armario*

Lizii: los guardianes pueden torturar a pich todo lo que quieran.

*los guardianes lo torturan*

Lizii: jack, hiro, Euegen e hipo tienen que cantar 'No idea' de BTR.

Los chicos mencionados: claro

Hiro:'ll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love

And girl I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore

And I'll show you, if there's no one to show

And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know

Jack; Every time you come around

You put a lightning bolt on my face

Baby, everytime you come around

Girl, you take my breath away

Eugene: And I just wanna breathe until I take you in

Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in

But the truth is

Hiccup: She has no idea, no idea

That I'm even here, I'm even here

She has no idea, no idea

I'm standing here, I'm standing here

I'm standing here

Hiro: I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed

How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "come back to me, come back to me"

Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours

And I'll be whatever you need me to be - the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby

Los 4: Every time you come around

You put a lightning bolt on my face

Baby, everytime you come around

Girl, you take my breath away

Hiro: And I just wanna breathe until I take you in

Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in

But the truth is

Jack: She has no idea, no idea

That I'm even here, I'm even here

She has no idea, no idea

I'm standing here, I'm standing here

I'm standing here

Hiccup/Eugene: Please tell me you can heal me

I'm expressing my love

Won't stop till I get you

I'm not letting up

I'm running to your heart

Like a kid in a store

Take every ounce of love

And beg you for more

And beg you for more

Todos: BRAVO

Amy: que bonito

Sarah: nah

Lizii: gothel tiene que besar a Pitch

Gothel: que?! no besare… eso

Pitch: acabas de señalarme completo

Gothel: ya sé

Amy: solo bésense y callense

*se besan*

Amy: gracias por tu review Lizii Frost, ahora vamos con Violetta

*Violetta*

Holaaaaaaaaaaa bueno mis preguntas y retos 1tadashi sientes algo por amy

Tadashi: bueno, ella es… ella es… *Hiro lo mira enojado* no siento nada por ella. Ella es como mi otra molesta hermana menor, solo somos amigos

Amy: ajam

Hiro: mas les vale

Violetta: 2 reto a hans a que se tiña el cabello de rosa

Hans: no lo hare

Todos: si lo haras

*Sarah le tiñe el pelo y él grita por su dignidad*

Alesi: no a Hans no

Ipramy: si a Hans si

Amy: que lindo, y que estúpido a la vez te ves Hans

Violetta: 3 reto a tadashi a quitarse la camisa o lo que sea que traega puesto bueno adiós y cuidate nos vemos

Tadashi: claro

*se la quita y baila como Elvis Presley*

Fansgirls y Sarah: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! CASATE CONMIGO

Amy: eso fue raro, gracias por el review Violetta, y ahora vamos con Mixer1927

*Mixer1927*

¡OOPS! llegue tarde, bueno,espero que esto aparezca en la segunda temporada, para empezar, Febrero me parece un mes hermosisimo (no precisamente por el día de san valentin) tengo preguntas que serán respondidas

Hiro: ¿te gusta GoGo? DIME LA VERDAD

Hiro: pues…

Amy: contrólate Maya contrólate

Hiro: al principio si… pero después…

Amy: si dices lo que paso después te mato

Mixer: Elsa: te admiro, por eso te pregunto ¿que te parece lo mas sexy de Jack? si ya se que es dificil decidirte jeje ;)

Elsa: pues… TODO, es difícil decidirse

Mixer: Jack: como es Febrero y digo todo lo que pienso, ERES TERRIBLEMENTE SEXY, pero soy jelsanatica así que naaaaa

Jack: gracias?

Mixer: Hipo: eres super guapo, no me mates Merida

Mérida: lo intentare

Ipramy: todas aman a Hiccup

Alesi: si

Mixer: RETOOOOOSSS

Jack y Elsa: los amo, por eso los reto aaaaa no se me ocurre nada

Hans y Merida: ustedes dos, DENSE UN BESO DE CINCO MINUTOS SIN INTERRUPCIONES, NO HIPO, TU TAMPOCO PUEDES INTERRUMPIRLOS

Mérida: NUNCA

Hans: tarde *la besa*

5 minutos despues…

Hiccup: te voy a matar

Mixer: bueno eso es toditttoooooo, gran fic

SALUDOS Y ABRAZOS

Amy: gracias y gracias por tu review Mixer yo te admiro, bueno eso fue todo esta vez, muchas gracias por comentar, en el siguente capitulo estarán aquí los mismos personajes pero versión genderben no se lo pierdan.

Sarah: no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos o lo que sea

Hiro: adiós

Todos: adiós, bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy, Sarah, alesileon1009, Ipramy y los participantes


	7. Chapter 6-7

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

*la cámara se enfoca en un edificio que dice: corte suprema de justicia, se abren las puertas y esta Norte con traje de juez con peluca y todo y están todos los personajes de mis fics como el testigo y Sarah es mi abogada tiene anteojos y su pelo rojo en moño y yo tengo un traje de rayas negras*

Norte: Amaya-Chan Hatsune de Hamada se le acusa de traición contra el Jelsa… ¿cómo se declara?

Amy: inocente

Jack: ¡NO MIENTAS HATSUNE!

Sarah: ¡OBJECION ESTA MOLESTANDO A MI CLIENTE!

*todos se ponen a discutir*

Norte: orden, orden en la sala *golpea el martillo*

Amy: me inculparon soy inocente

Tadashi: mentirosa, soy testigo

Anna: basta, Olaf ya está grabando

Amy: Olaf que te dije?

Olaf: que no te molestara cuando estas cantando en tu cuarto?

Amy: ¿aparte de eso?

Olaf: que no te molestara cuando chateas con tu novio en Facebook

Amy: NO TENGO NOVIO, mejor lo dejamos para después, Ok hola gente bonita aquí Amy con sus locuras… pero antes: VASTA SE ACABA POR HOY

Jack: juro por Elsa que te meteré a la cárcel

Amy: jamás lo harás no tienes las pruebas suficientes para culparme de que soy Elsashinatica (Tadashi x Elsa). Ahora vallase que no les toca ahora

3 horas después…

*regresa con ropa normal*

Amy: hola, seguramente al principio dijeron que mi#$da esto. Se los explico luego… perdón la tardanza no he tenido internet pero aquí estamos de vuelta, los genberden no pudieron venir, pero aquí están los demás. Anqué están enojados conmigo… ok comencemos

Sarah: la primera pregunta es de

Ipramy: mía

*Ipramy*

El review de intercambio de cerebros es mío, no me di cuenta de que no había iniciado sesión.

Todos: que?

Amy: ok, la siguiente es de Guest…

*Guest*

Hola fui yo el que puso el reto a Jack de cantar Save me, mi nombre es Rex ( o asi me gusta que me digan)

Todos: hola Rex

Guest:

En fin, me gusta tanto esa banda que quiero que Hiro le cante a Amy Sieze the day

Hiro: claro, todo por mi Amy

Amy: no soy tu Amy te lo repito

Hiro: Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

It's empty and cold without you here, too many people

to ache over

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time

But I'm too young to worry

These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

I found you here, now please just stay for a while

I can move on with you around

I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?

I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done

We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time

But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just

one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to

ache over

Newborn life replacing life, replacing all of us, changing

this fable we live in

No longer needed here so where should we go?

Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls

of death?

But girl, what if there is no eternal life?

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time

But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just

one picture)

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to

ache over

Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't

wanna die alone without you there

Please tell me what we have is real

So, what if I never hold you, or kiss you lips again?

I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see

I beg don't leave me

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

Its empty and cold without you here, too many people to

ache over

Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna

die alone without you there

Please tell me what we have is real

(Silence you lost me, no chance for one more day)

I stand here alone

Falling away from you, no chance to get back home

Publico: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/CASATE CONMIGO/TE AMO

Amy: eso fue raro, pero lindo… se parece a la canción que me dijo un amigo del colegio que escuchara

Hiro: QUE AMIGO *aura enojada*

Amy: tu calla

Guest: ademas quiero que todos ( y digo "todos") se lanzen de el techo del set ti0pp "Assadsins credd"

Amy: vámonos

*la cámara enfoca el edidficio y nosotros nos dejamos ir*

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Después de ir al hospital…

Amy: gracias por tu review Guest, ahora vamos con ¿Guest otra vez?

*Guest*

ja ja ja ¿crees que te vengarás Hans? Podrías si tuvieras cerebro, pero no es así, pues mi reto es que intercambies tu cerebro con el de una cucaracha.

Amy: aaaaaaah, eres Ipramy

Ipramy: si soy yo no inicie sesión

Amy: TRAIGAN LA CUCARACHA

*se ata a Hans a una silla y se le cambia el cerebro por el de la cucaracha*

Hans: *actuando como cucaracha

Cucaracha: *voz chillona estilo ardillita* que me hiciste Ipramy me vengare

Ipramy: nah *le pone el pie en cima*

Guest: Amy, mi edad es el doble de la tuya.

Amy: veamos tengo 13 y serian creo que serían 23

Guest: Tía Cass, eres genial, yo también quisiera ser tu sobrina.

Cass: gracias mi cielo, y como dije todos pueden ser mis sobrinos

Amy: gracias Guest alias Ipramy por el review. Ahora vamos con Jelsa Froster

*Jelsa Froster*

Hola Amy! Te adoro...

Amy: *sonrojada* gracias

Hiro: retira lo dicho Amy es MIA, MIA Y DE NADIE MAS

Todos: WTF?

Jelsa: A Jack: TE AMO! Porfis dame una de tus sonrisas... Porfis!

Jack: claro preciosa *sonríe*

Fansgirls: *se desmayan*

Jelsa: (Se desmaya al ver su sonrisa) Te reto a que mes des un beso en la mejilla...Y te tomes una selfie conmigo

Jack: claro *se toman la selfie en la cual Jack le besa la mejilla*

Jelsa: A Elsa: Tranquila no te lo voy a quitar... A ti tambien te amo, pero de manera distinta... Eres mi princesa/reina Disney favorita y te admiro profundamente...

Elsa: mas te vale, y gracias

Jelsa: A Hans: Debo admitir que eres lindo... Pero aún no puedo crer que hayas echo cosas así, aunque creo que fué por el abandono de tus hermanos y por eso buscaste consuelo llamando la atención

Cucaracha (Hans): ven ella si me entiende

Todos: tu cállate

Jelsa: A Pich: Eres de mis villanos favoritos y creo saber por qué eres tan malo... Tal vez cuando era humano nadie te tomaba en cuenta y tu vida era muy sola, por eso les tienes envidia a los Guardianes y a Jack por ser tan querido por todos y quisiste desquiarte con ellos... Pero si sacaras tu lado bueno, hasta podrias ser el buneo del cuento :)

Pitch: ella también me entiende

Amy: como sea

Jelsa: A Todos: Selfie conmigo!

*todos se toman la selfie*

Amy: gracias por el review Jelsa Froster y ahora vamos con Sweetcat

*Sweetcat*

Tengo un reto para Amy: Decir de quien estas enamorada! muejeje y no me digas que la señal se corto! por que si no voy a encontrarte y...y...(Inserte amenaza aqui)... Cortare el Internet en todo tu pais! Muejejejeje

Amy: OYE, me vengare

Hiro: anda dilo todos queremos escuchar

Amy: ok, ¿quieres escuchar? Pues escucha. ME GUSTAS TE QUIERO TE AMO HIRO HAMADA

Hiro: crei que no viviría para ver esto… entonces seras mi novia?

Amy: nah, me gusta también otro chico

Hiro: que?! por que esto me sigue pasando?

Amy: gracias por tu review Sweetcat, ahora vamos con Jelsa Froster otra vez…

*Jelsa Froster*

Holisss! Amy te adoro...

Amy: gracias

Jelsa: JACK TE AMO... Dame una de tus sonrisas porfis que me desmayo

Jack: todo por mis fans *le sonríe y se desmaya*

Jelsa: Elsa, te adoro, eres mi princesa/reina Disney favorita...

Elsa: gracias

Jelsa: Hans, debo admitir que eres lindo... Pero te odio.

Cucaracha Hans: gracias creo

Jelsa: Pitch, tu si eres feo, pero eres de mis villanos favoritos y me das lastima, pienso que tal vez tuviste una vida humana triste y le tienes envidia a Jack y a los Guardianes porque a ellos los quieren y a ti nadie te valoró. Por eso, te envío un abrazo y te deseo lo mejor para que recapaciten y de tes cuenta de que la envidia está mal.

Pitch: sigues entendiéndome *llora de alegría*

Jelsa: Ahora, las preguntas... (Cara pervertida) Jack y Elsa: ¿Que tal lo hace el otro en la cama?.

Elsa: ahmm

Jack: muy bien Elsa es una… *Baymax le tapa la boca*

Amy: gracias Baymax crei que quedaría traumatizada mas de lo que estoy

Jelsa: La misma pregunta para Anna y Kristoff.

Anna: pues todo bien

Kristoff: lo mismo digo

Jelsa: Hiro: ¡ERES ADORABLR! ¡TE AMO!.

Hiro: gracias al fin un poco de amor para Hiro

Amy: HIRO ES MIO, NADIE SE LE ACERQUE

Jelsa: Tadashi: ¡TU ERES SUPER LINDO! ¡TAMBIEN TE AMO!.

Tadashi: gracias

Sarah: si Amy defiende lo suyo yo también *saca una motosierra* TADASHI ES MIO

Jelsa: Hiccup: Eres una ternurita... Y muy lindo también...

Hiccup: gracias

Jelsa: Merida: Ti eres única, me encanta.

Mérida: gracias…

Jelsa: Flynn: No se que decirte... Eres muy gracioso.

Flynn: gracias

Jelsa: Rapunzel: Hace días leí un Fic Annanzel.

Anna/Rapunzel: QUE?!

Jelsa: Y creo que eso es todo... Bay, los amo... JACK Y ELSA QUIERO QUE MUESTREB UN VIDEO DE UATEDES HACIEBDO COSITAS... ahora si adiós

Elsa/Jack: pues…

Amy: NO, esto es un show familiar

Todos: *desanimados* Awww

Amy: gracias por el review ahora vamos con Fer

*Fer*

holiwis piwis

hoy vengo mas mala que nunca MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

hans:quiero que te eches hielo en los pantalones y si gritas te tienen que poner aun mas

cucaracha Hans: JA, los burle soy una cucaracha no tengo pantalones

todos: Awww *desanimados*

Fer: hiro:besa a amy en los LABIOS y si saca un arma para matarte llegara el HABANERO TIME

Hiro: al fin se apiadaron de mi

Amy: jamás… no te besare hasta que me propongas que sea tu novia y pasen 4 años mas

Hiro: pero cada vez que te lo digo me sales con otra cosa

Sarah: tranquilo Hiro yo me encargo… Mira Amy es Carmen Sarahi

Amy: DONDE

*Voltea, se distrae y Hiro la besa*

Amy: ya suéltame

Hiro: no queyo

Amy: suel-ta-me *lo empuja*

Fer: elsa y jack(o abuelos)peleen con sus poderes y el perdedor tiene que besar al ganador

denisse:HAGAN SUS APUESTAS,HAGAN SUS APUESTAS AQUI

yo le apuesto a mi abuela*se pone una camiseta y una gorra de elsa y saca un dedo espuma*ABUELA ELSA,ABUELA ELSA

Jack/Elsa: claro

Amy: yo apuesto a Elsa

Sarah: mee to

*todos le apuestan a Elsa menos Gothel que le aposto a Jack*

*la pelea comienza*

Luego de la pelea…

Amy: y el ganador es ELSA

Publico: SSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gothel: rayos

*Jack besa a Elsa*

Amy: gracias por el review Fer, ahora vamos con Irasemaanyelica

*Irasemaanyelica*

!HOLA¡

XD mi hermana menor me contó que estaba caminado en la calle tranquila y hasta que miro a Hans desnudo y que tenia un cartel y que decía "soy un patético villano,escriban los insultos que quieran" y me quede con la cara de "¿es una broma?" y luego me dijo que no, no era broma, y entonces saco su celular y me demostró el foto...

me orine de la risa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojo publique el foto y tuve más de

1 millón de me gusta en mi Facebook.

nada mal para un villano desnudo en el medio de la calle.

Amy: seh, todo puede pasar en este raro fic

Irase: RETO a todos ( a...TOODDOOSS) que coman canela en polvo con una cuchara pozolera (cuchara para el pozole)

NOS VEMOS

*todos se la comen*

Amy: cof, cof… gracias por el review…. Ahora vamos con…

Alesi: conmigo

Amy: sigues aquí?

Alesi: si

*Alesileon1009*

Holaa No se preocupen sigo viva

Bruno: Lamentablemente -con un ojo morado-

Amy: uy… ponte hielo Bruno *se lo da*

Alesi: Bueno lo siento en fin esclavo di mi retos tengo que ver yao- digo hacer la tarea -sale corriendo-

Bruno: Algun dia en fin Los retos son: Para Tadashi y Elsa: Besen se por una hora y que Amy no haga nada

Amy: yo me preocuparía por Sarah

Sarah: Elsa si besas a Tadashi te mando al otro mundo

Elsa: me arriesgare *se besan*

Fansgirls Tadashi x Elsa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Jack: te matare Amy, te matare

Amy: por que a mi?

Jack: por la misma razón por la cual estábamos en la corte suprema de justicia

Amy: lo había olvidado

Alesi: al respecto Para Hiro: -imitando mi tono fangirl- Ejem bueno dice ¡Oh dios te amo tanto¡

Hiro: gracias

Amy: YA DIJE QUE ES MIO

Alesi: Bruno: Eso fue raro pero en fin sigamos Para Hans: Quiero que tengas una cita conmigo podemos ir al cine y no se ir a pasear no te preocupes amor yo pago...

Amy: si sabes que ahora es una cucaracha?

Alesi: si, por eso hare esto *vuelve a cambiar de cerebros*

Hans: me duele la cabeza… HEY VOLVI A SER YO

Alesi: ahora vamos

*se van para la cita*

Alesi: Bruno creo que es todo... ALESI LEON GUZMAN VAS A MORIR HOY -interencia-

Gracias por todo besitos y si no muero publicare mas reviews byeee -sale corriendo gaymente-

Amy: gracias por el review Alesi y eso fue todo por hoy

Publico: dinos por que estabas en la corte

Amy: claro…. Cometí 2 delitos… uno hice un fic yaoi y Tadashi me demando. Y segundo mire un video Elsa x Tadashi y pueda ser que me haya enamorado y Jack me demando

Jack: y tan pronto como tenga pruebas estaras en la cárcel

Amy: como sea… eso fue todo por hoy amigos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de…

Todos: ¿Qué QUIERES SABER?

Amy: gracias no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos o lo que sea

Todos: bye besos congelados

ATT: Amy. su ayudante, los invitados especiales y los participantes


	8. Chapter 7-8

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

*el set es de color rosa y tiene muchos detalles de corazones*

Amy: hola feliz día de san Valentín *tiene un suéter rosa y rojo*

Hiro: feliz día de san Valentín *tiene una sudadera roja*

Sarah: estamos muy entusiasmados con esto

Hiro: si y jugaremos el amigo secreto

Amy: eso no estaba en el contrato

Sarah: lo mejor es que HOY ES MI CUMPLE

Todos: feliz cumple Sarah

Sarah: gracias

Amy: pero ahora vamos con las preguntas, la primera es de it pennywise

* It pennywise *

gran capitulo jack te reto a besar a honey por 3 horas y que dejes que las fangirls hagan lo que les de gana con usted ah y que cantes light up de thousand foot krutch

Jack: claro que canto y dejo que las fangirls hagan todo conmigo pero no me arriesgare a que Tadashi me mate

Tadashi: sí. Si la besas te mato

Honey: yo correré el riego *lo besa*

3 horas después…

Sarah: se huele amor en el aire

Ipramy: nah solo es Tadashi echando humo de furia

*vemos a Tadashi haciéndole señas a Jack conque lo matara*

Amy: basta ya pasaron las 3 horas

Honey: no te enojes Dashi siempre te amare a ti

Jack: ahora me toca cantar, BAYMAX MUSICA

*Baymax pone la música*

Jack: Throw up your rawkfist if ya feelin' it when i drop this!

show 'em how we blow this spot (dongy starts here)

lets shock 'em wit da body rock til the party stops

it's time to take it up a notch

and leave it locked for all the headbangas in da parkin' lot (dongy ends)

here we come, if ya ready or not

no time to talk cuzz we on the clock

bringin the "uhh" "uhh" to your block

lemme' show ya where we comin' from

it don't stop from l.a. to new york

show me what you got now

Stop runnin' me down

keep runnin' around

i'm fakin' you out

would ya just make it watcha want it to be

about to find out what your all about

i'm callin' you out would ya just set me free

(repeat while singing the 'dongy')

All i know is what it did take to make this

all i am is what it will take to break this

all i know is what it did take to make this

all i am is what it will take to break this

light it up now, light it up now

Throw up ya rawkfist if ya feelin' it when i drop this!

that's the sound when the rock hits!

oh!

never know i might let go!

get ready get set!

throw up ya rawkfist if ya feelin' it when i drop this!

that's the sound when the rock hits!

oh!

never know i might let go!

get ready get set!

that's the sound when the rock hits!

that's the sound when the rock hits!

that's the sound when the rock hits!

jump! jump!

make the sound when the rock hits!

throw up ya rawkfist if ya feelin' it when i drop this!

Publico: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH/TE AMO

Amy: qué bonito, gracias por el review I pennywise feliz día de san Valentín, ahora vamos con Mixer1927

*Mixer1927*

HOLIS, bien ¿por ahí esta Hada? bueno si esta

Hada: me pusieron Braquets y me quitaron un premolar superior e inferior ¿los puedes recoger? están bien blanquitos solo que con un poquito de sangre ¿no importa?

Tooth: DIENTES BLANCOS? DONDE? Ahorita voy *se va*

Mixer: Nadie se salva de mis retos ya que mis muelitas fueron torturadas yo también me torturo (y de paso a ustedes XD)

Jackunzel: dense un beso de un minuto, pero no cualquiera, sino uno apasionado

Jack/Rapunzel: pues…

Elsa/Flynn: NUNCA

Amy: tarde *los empuja y se besan con pasión*

Elsa: Amy te voy a matar por eso

Amy: no puedes hacer eso soy tu jefa

Mixer: Elsa: solo te voy a pedir que leas el fic de "El Regreso de Hans" de la autora ShirayukiiHanna y me digas tu opinión (aunque me gusta el Jelsa no me parece mal fic)

Elsa: ya que… ahora vuelvo *se va*

3 horas después….

*Elsa vuelve*

Amy: y bien?

Elsa: me traume… aunque me gusto,

Hans: sabía que yo te gustaba

Elsa: me gusto el fic no tu

Jack: en tu cara Hans

Mixer: Hans y Anna: hagan el vídeo de Propuesta Indecente, Anna de Eiza Gonzalez y Hans de Romeo Santos CON BAILE Y GESTOS Y TODITITITITO, CADA DETALLE

Anna/Hans: ya que

*lo hacen igual*

Publico: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH/TE AMO ANNA/NO SABES BAILAR HANS

Mixer: Mericcup: ustedes no se preocupen, solo dense un besito al estilo Mericcup BIEN LINDO Y TIERNO(?

Mérida/Hiccup: ya que *se besan*

Mixer: Pitch: HIJO DE TU... mama, hiciste que tuviera una pesadilla horrible, asi que tu tmbien tendras tu pesadilla y es

...

ver todos los programas infantiles. Ejemplo: My Little Pony, Barbie Life in The Dream House, Winx Club, Rosita Fresita y creo que ya, ah cierto y Dora la exploradora (aunque para ti parece un premio, niñita)

Pitch: no hare eso

Todos: SI LO HARAS HIJO DE TU MAMÁ

4 horas después..

Pitch: *en trance* my little pony, my little pony ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mixer: Jack: yo bien tranquila en Youtube, y veo que te emparejan con Bloom de Winx Club (si las veia cuando tenia seis años, no por otra cosa las conozco) y me quedo con cara de WTF?, perdónenme pero discúlpenme PREFIERO EL JANNA (Jack y Anna) antes que esa bueno la pregunta ¿tu que opinas?

Jack: Bloom? La hada?

Amy: recuerdo esa serie… horrible, completamente horrible y sin gracia en mi opinión

Jack: pues a mi no me gusta esa chica, es muy… como decirlo… muy cursi. Prefiero a Anna

Elsa: QUE DIJISTE

Jack: nada amor

Mixer: ESO ES TODO, GRACIAS POR HACERLE CASO A MIS REVIEW ANTERIOR

SALUDOS

Amy: de nada, aquí contestamos todo tipo de review, gracias por tu review feliz día de san Valentín, ahora vamos con

Alesi: conmigo SI

*Alesi1009*

Jajajaja gracias y viva el TADAELSA Lo siento es que tambien los amo se ven lindos juntos

Amy: verdad que si?

Jack: vez? Eres Tadelsa

Amy: si, si ok soy Tadelsa

Todos: *Poker Face*

Fred: eso no me lo esperaba

Amy: si y soy Gogozilla, y Jarida, y Hijack, y BlackIce, y Tadashiro, y…

Todos: basta no nos rompas el corazón…

Alesi: en fin no es un reto es un simple review xD

Bueno el punto es que ame tu fic Yaoi... lo se es raro pero por alguna extraña razon me gusto

Bruno: Estas loca

Alesi: Calla si no quieres morir...

Bruno:...

Ejem como sea eres una escritora genial xD

Amy: pues con eso de mi fic, yaoi no pensé que les gustaría… conseguí con el 6 review, 8 favs y 5 follows

Sarah: a mi me gusto

Amy: si algunos quieren continuación, pero en fin gracias por tu review Alesi, y gracias por decir que soy una genial escritora feliz día de san Valentín

Alesi: de nada, ahora vamos con Ipramy

*Ipramy*

Amy, Amy, Amy, ese operación matemática está muy mal, ¿qué va a pensar tu profesor de matemática? te reto a que aparezca tu profesor y le des explicaciones

Amy: TTATT no soy buena en matemáticas, Baymax ve por mi maestra

Baymax: ahora- regreso

*Baymax se va y regresa con una mujer*

Amy: con ustedes mi maestra de matemáticas BELLA REBECA

Rebeca: Amaya Y. Barahona Juárez…

Amy: *se encoje* si maestra

Rebeca: que paso? Esa no era la respuesta,

Amy: recuerde maestra que soy buena para literatura, ciencias naturales, arte, estudios sociales e inglés pero no para matemáticas

Rebeca: que voy a hacer contigo Maya

Amy: tenerme paciencia

Rebeca: mejor me voy nos vemos el lunes en la mañana recuerda que debes entregarme la raíz cuadrada de 34. Bueno. Adiós chicos

Todos: adiós

Amy: y esa fue mi maestra, debo de estudiar más… TTATT

Ipramy: Hans: vas a comerte la cucaracha con la que intercambiaste el cerebro, pero será en salsa de gusano con caldo de babosa, mua ja ja ja.

Hans: no

Todos: si

*los cocineros oficiales del set preparan la salsa y todo*

Hans: bueno, esto comen en Francia que tiene de malo? *se la come* qué asco *vomita*

Todos: JJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA

Ipramy: Pregunta para Elsa y Anna: ¿cuál fue la peor travesura que hicieron de niñas?

Elsa: pues…

Anna: pues… fue una vez en que había un baile en honor a la pascua

Bunny: ENSERIO?

Elsa: y quisimos robar el pastel pero nos salio todo mas

Anna: y el pastel de chocolate de 10 pisos callo al suelo y nos mandaron a la habitación del castigo

Amy: son peores que yo para hacer travesuras.

Ipramy: ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió subir la foto de Hans desnudo al Facebook?

Hiro: todos la subimos,

Tadashi: todos

Amy: gracias por el review feliz día de san Valentín. Eso fue todo por hoy gracias por comenta, el siguiente episodio será un especial genberden, no se lo vallan a perder… si quieren participar aquí y conocer a los participantes mándenme un MP adivinando mi segundo nombre, pista comienza con "Y" y termina con "H". ok ahora me voy

Sarah: a dónde vas?

Amy: tengo planes

Jack: todos tenemos planes, Elsa hora de irnos

Elsa: claro

Amy: si, todos tenemos planes… vámonos Hiro

Hiro: claro

Sarah: Uuuuuuh y con Hiro

Amy: cállate, bueno gracias a todos nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Todos: bye besos congelados

Att: Amy, Sarah, Ipramy, Alesi1009 y los participantes…


	9. Chapter 8-9

_**Capítulo 9 **_

_**Especial genberden**_

* * *

Amy: hola, ¿Cómo pasaron el día de san Valentín? Pues aquí todos la pasamos bien… pero ahora vamos con los participantes genberden… reemplazando a Jack Frost: Jackeline Frost

Jackie: hola

Amy: reemplazando a Elsa: Esteban de Arendelle…

Esteban: hola

Amy: junto con Esteban: Anthony, Kristina, Stefany la reno y Olivia la muñeca de nieve…

A/K/S/O: HOLA

Amy: desde escocia… no encontré sus versiones genberden pero aquí están de todos modos: MÉRIDA E HICCUP

M/H: hola

Amy: reemplazando a Rapunzel y Eugene: Raymond y Eugenia

R/E: hola

Amy: reemplazando a Gothel, Hans y Pitch… Gogh, Hannah y Shadow

G/H/S: que hay

Amy: y el nuevo villano invitado el profesor Callaghan

Callaghan: me obligaron a venir

Hiro: si yo lo hice…

Amy: reemplazando a los guardianes: Elizeth la liebre de pascua, Teeth el hado de los dientes, Nicky o santa Claus, y Sandy o Sandwomen…

Guardianes: Hola

Amy: y no encontré la versión genberden de los seis grandes héroes pero con nosotros esta también: WASABI

Wasabi: Hola

Sarah: al fin vimos seis grandes héroes

Amy: si y solo diré una cosa… ¡¿Por qué TADASHI POR QUE?!

Sarah: Disney agarra de villano al quien nunca se esperaba

Amy: RAZON, pensé que sería Allister Krei… pero bien empecemos tenemos las preguntas de… Camiliny08 ¡bienvenida!

*camiliny08*

Neeeenaaaa! Holiwis :3 soy nueva comentando en tus fics asique tratare, TRATARE de ser breve. Simplemente me encanto que al final te allas decidido por Hiro!

Amy: pues…

Hiro: tarde te decidiste por mí y te quedas conmigo

Camiliny08: Digo nena piensa si ya de por si es guapo (aunque este verde todabia)

Hiro: ¡HEY! Para tu información muchas chicas me quieren así

Camiliny08: imaginate mas adulto sera como su hermano, por genetica, al hombres les sienta muuuy bien la madures si no me crees mira a hiccup! Ahora esta todo un rompe corazones...

Hiccup: eso es cierto… todas me aman

Amy: ¿Hiro será como Tadashi? ¡APRESURATE HIRO CRECE YA!

Hiro: hey no me presiones…

Camiliny08: bueno ahora si mis sensuales retos mmmm... quiero que elsa y jack se vistam de gatitos mmmencantanlosgatitos

Jackie: como Jack no está Esteban y yo lo haremos…

Esteban: espera yo…

*se van y regresan vestidos de gatitos*

Publico: awwwww

Amy: que tierno

Camiliny08: y tu amy o maya...como sea le muerdas la orejita a hiro mmmm oreja daaaa( empieza ababear)

Amy: ¡¿Qué?! Nunca,

Hiro: que tiene de malo?

Amy: muuuuuuuuuuuuucho. Mejor me largo

*se va corriendo*

Hiro: regresa aquí cobarde *la sigue*

Sarah: ok, yo seguiré el programa

Camliliny08: enfin eso es todo nos vemos! Ha ps: no odio a los villanos ya que son una parte impresindible para la drama y accion en una peli.. digo si no hay mal no hay bien...equilibrio nena. :3

Sarah: tienes razón chica… bueno gracias por tu review… ahora vamos con

Ipramy: conmigo otra vez…

*Ipramy*

Estoy viendo Enredados (no me canso de verla y la he visto como mil veces) y tengo dos preguntas. Gothel: admite que de algún modo quieres a Rapunzel más que por su cabello

Gogh: como Gothel no está, yo responderé… pues… si… quería un poco a Rapunzel o en este caso a Raymond

Ipramy: pregunta: ¿por qué le dijiste a Rapunzel su verdadera fecha de cumpleaños? digo, eso la haría sospechar.

Gogh: no sé…

Sarah: torpe…

Ipramy: Rapunzel: ¿cómo es que sabías nadar si nunca saliste de la torre?

Raymond: pues… solo imite a Eugenia

Eugenia: razón

Ipramy: Hoy no hay tortura para Hans...

Hannah: fui

Ipramy: es mentira, Hans, vas a depilarte las piernas, pero deberás sacar uno a uno los vellos con una pinza y Anna y Elsa te cantarán rata de dos patas. Saludos

Hannah: ¡QUE!

Anthony: oh esto es algo que quiero hacer

Esteban: me too

Ambos: WUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Hannah: esto me da mala espina

*comienza a depilarse mientras le cantan*

3 horas después…

Hannah: AHHHHHHHHHH, CALLENSE YA NO LOS SOPORTO

*se callan*

Sarah: saludos Ipramy, y gracias por el review, ahora vamos con Alesi1009 que gano la trivia que dejo Maya.

Alesi: si, yo adivine era obvio

*Alesileon1009*

Jajaja si gane *-*

Bruno: Para mayor informacion eh preparado esta capsula que explica esto: Ella por alguna razon tiene el poder de adivinar cosas si es raro pero yo prefiero probarlo asi que aqui voy Muy bien Alesi con cuantas chicas me acoste :3

Yo: Facil te acostaste con 5 mujeres 3 de ellas rubias y 2 de ellas pelinegras y embarazaste a 3 lo que significa que soy TIA *-*

Sarah: nos invitas al baby shower

Alesi: Bruno:... Mejor vamos con los retos Para Elsa: Porque todos te aman es raro yo no te amo bueno eres mi princesa favorita pero porque te aman es raro...

Esteban: emmm. ¿gracias…?

Alesi: Para Anna: Te reto a cantar Heart Attack de Demi Lovato :3

Anthony: ¡que! esa es una canción de chica

Sarah: debes hacerlo

Anthony: ya que… BAYMAX MUSICA

*Baymax pone la música*

Anthony: Putting my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you

Make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes, you

Make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up

Won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When ya come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong, like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than it all is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you

Make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you

Make me so nervous

That I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow

But I cover up

Won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I'll take off and run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I burst into flames

You make me glow

But I cover up

Won't let it show

So I'm putting my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

Public: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sarah: no estuvo mal después de todo… la siguiente

Alesi: Para Jack: Jejejeje para ti que cantes Wrecking Ball de Miley Cirus

Jackie: ah no lo siento linda, yo no canto

*le apuntan con armas*

Jackie: We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain

We jumped, never asking why

We kissed, I fell under your spell

A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky

And now you're not coming down

It slowly turned, you let me burn

And now we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I can't live a lie, running for my life

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crouching in a blaze and fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

And instead of using force

I guess I should've let you in

I never meant to start a war

I just wanted you to let me in

I guess I should've let you in

Don't you ever say I just walked away

I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball

I never hit so hard in love

All I wanted was to break your walls

All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball

Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung

Left me crouching in a blaze and fall

All you ever did was wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Yeah, you, you wreck me

Public: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sarah: no cantas mal, bueno la siguiente…

Alesi: Para Hans: Te amodoro tanto asi que dame tu autografo en esta foto tuya sin camisa :3333

Hannah: ammm, debería firmarla yo?

Sarah: ok

*Hannah la firma con el nombre de Hans*

Alesi: Bruno: De donde sacaste esto -señalando la foto-

Yo: Facil de donde saque la foto de Tadashi (Mi foto de perfil) Y muchas otras de Hiro y Hans en fin es secreto :3

*Amy y Hiro regresan*

Hiro: escuche mi nombre? Quien tiene fotos mías?

Alesi: yo

Amy: *venita anime* por qué tienes fotos de Hiro?

Alesi: Un saludo :3

Amy: ok un saludo y gracias por tu review,

Hiro: y cuál es tu nombre?

Amy: me llamo Amaya Yamileth

Todos: aaaaaahhhhh

Sarah: pero que paso con Hiro lo hiciste

Amy: y ahora vamos con Lachule. Videgaray

Sarah: oye no me ignores

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Hola es un milagro que de un review por aqui pero no es podido por solo una razón ESCUELA si e tenido mucha tarea y estaba en exámenes y tenia que estudiar pero ya estoy aquí

Amy: aquí te extrañábamos, incluso pensamos cosas horribles

Sarah: muchas cosas horribles…

Lachule: Reto a pich

Quiero que te comas 1 kilo de Chile habanero y no piedes ni comer ni beber algo para el ardor

Shadow: que? no me pueden obligar

Amy: yo si, abre grande

*le pisa el pie*

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*se los come*

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH QUEMA, QUEMA, AGUA, AGUA…

Amy: que? nadie te escucha

Lachule: Para elsa y jack

Quiero que se besen por 3 horas jeje creo que eso es una recompensa pero bueno

Jackie: claro

Esteban: espera yo

*lo besa*

3 horas después…

Jack: wow, aire fresco

Esteban: wow

Lachule: En verdad lamento no haber estado comentando los capítulos pasados

Saludos

Amy: tranquila, pero es bueno que estes aquí. Suerte en los exámenes

Sarah: hablando de exámenes, Amy ya hiciste la tarea de mate

Amy: ammmmm, no?

Sarah: que hare contigo Yamileth

Amy: ok, en fin saludos Lachule y gracias por tu review… ahora vamos con Krish2014

*Krish2014*

Me encanto el capi! X cierto si publicare el especial de SV pero el lunes, me hubiera gustado responderte x PM pero el celular no me deja :3

saludos! Feliz san valentin!

Amy: ok, lo esperaremos con ansias… tranquila ya me lo dijiste aquí… feliz día de san Valentín…. Bueno eso fue todos por hoy… gracias por leerlo, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Sarah: no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos o lo que sea

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy, Sarah, Alesileon1009, Ipramy y los participantes


	10. Chapter 9-10

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

Jack: es lindo estar de vuelta

Elsa: tú lo has dicho…

Anna: y Amy?

*la buscan con la mirada*

Kristoff: no esta

*todos miran a Sarah*

Sarah: qué? yo no sé dónde esta

*entra al set junto a Hiro*

Amy: JAJAJAJAJAJJAAJA

Hiro: ya no te rías, no fue gracioso

Amy: oh, vamos Hiro… déjame divertirme un poco. Admite que fue gracioso

Hiro: no, no lo fue

Jack: de que hablan?

Amy: de una cosa muy chistosa que le paso a Hiro

Todos: que paso?

Amy: verán…

_Flash back de Amy…_

Amy y Hiro iban por la plaza del colegio de Amy y estaba un chalet, Hiro convenció a Amy de comprar algo, ella compro un batido de fresa y él una banana. Se sentaron en unas de las sillas del lugar, cuando Hiro pelo su banana alguien grito a lo lejos: ¡GAY!

Hiro: y eso?

Amy: no sé

Hiro le iba a dar una mordida a la banana

¿?: ¡Gay!

Hiro/Amy: *confundidos*

Se intentó comer la fruta

¿?: ¡GAY, GAY, GAY!

_Fin del flash back_

Amy: cuando lo analice mejor comprendí y estalle en risas por la cara de confusión de Hiro

Hiro: no fue gracioso

Amy: mejor dejamos eso para después… y vamos con las preguntas, la primera es de Fer

*Fer*

yo prefiero jelsa,no sólo por lo cute sino porque si ellos no están juntos YO NO EXISTO literalmente

Pero para ayudarte en la demanda haré algo que siempre convence a mi abuelo de hacer lo que yo quiero...CARITA DE PERRITO ATROPELLADO*la hace* ve el brillo en mis ojos MÍRALO,ve estos ojos que herede de mi abuela MIRALOS

Amy: *bajo el hechizo de los ojos de Fer* si ama

Hiro: AMY DESPIERTA

Amy: suéltame Hiro, ammm Ok gracias por tu review Fer, tranquila soy Jelsa forever

Jack: más te vale

Alesi: ahora vamos con LaReinedesNieges

* LaReinedesNieges*

Tambien conocida como Micaiah Lavigne 77"

Dios mío adoro ete Fic. En especial te adoro Amy (de hecho tenemos la misma edad)

Amy: gracias, es bueno tener aquí a alguien de mi edad

Hiro: todos adoran a Amy

Amy: deja de verme así das miedo

LaReine: y me hiciste pensar que TadashixElsa seria demasiado lindo. Asi que a los mencionados los reto a que se metan a un closet y hagan cositas pervertídas (soy mente sexy) y nadie, pero NADIE puedes detenerlos.

Jelsanaticos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tadoney: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fansgirls de Tadashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sarah: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gente normal: NOS DA IGUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL

Amy: SI, Tadelsa… anden métanse al closet

Tadashi: no, después Jack me mata

Elsa: y a mí me mata Honey y Sarah

Ipramy: valdrá la pena?

*Tadashi y Elsa se meten al closet*

Jack: matare a alguien después…

LaReine: BYE, eso sería todo, los AMO!

PD: Amy tiene razón cuando pierdes la inocencia, no vuelve jamás.

Amy: sep, tengo razón

LaReine: Enserio actualiza tu Fic Lemon :P plisssss

Amy: siiiiiiiiiiiiiii, yo creo que sí, pero cual, el Jelsa genberden o el Tadashiro?

Ipramy: ambos

Amy: en fin gracias por tu review, ahora vamos con Irasemaanyelica

*Irasemaanyelica*

xx: HOLA, me llamo Titi la hermana menor de Iras.

ME ENCANTA A TODOS Y EN ESPECIAL A TI ELSA, TE QUIERO... OLAF, ERES TAN ULTRAMEGARREBONITO, ¿no importa si te brazo?...

Olaf: NO *se abrazan*

Iras: TITIRIJA, ¿¡qué diablos haces aquí?!... hola chicos..

Todos: hola Iras

Titi: ehh..vine aquí por...por..

Iras: por...por... NADA!, ¿porque haces aquí?, ¿y porque tienes un marcador?

Titi: vine aquí para terminar el dibujo.

Iras: ¿que dibujo?

Titi: hice un dibujo en la espalda de Hans, pero el marcador permanente se me termino... pero no era gran cosa nada mas vine a poner dos círculos en su espalda y ya.

Iras:¿círculos?... 0_0 no me digas que dibujaste un... ¿Titi?,!¿TITI?¡... ¿dónde estás? esta cerda sin cola, ¿no lo miraron?...

Todos: no

Iras: mira, dejo una nota... aquí dice que... primero, aquí dice que el dibujo va a cuitar... dentro de 2 meses... segundo, aquí hay una pregunta para Elsa...EJEM...

Elsa solo pro curiosidad...

¿tu pondrías matrimonio a Jack ó Jack a ti?

Iras: que pregunta mas estúpida que he oído de mi vida... bueno lo que escribió ella.

NOS VEMOS, BECHITO!

Todos: BECHITOS

Hans: con que por eso sentía cosquillas anoche

Elsa: pues, contestando a tu pregunta, me estoy animando a hacerlo YO, porque aquí don simpatías (léase Jack) no tiene esos planes de seguro

Jack: no me presiones mujer

Amy: ejem. Gracias por el comentario chicas, ahora vamos con o miren… LaReinedesNieges

* LaReinedesNieges*

"mlTambien conocida como Micaiah Lavigne77"

amy te adoro (de hecho tenemos la misma edad)

Amy: Awww, gracias

Hiro: si más gente dice que te adora… muchas personas desaparecerán *aura misteriosa*

Amy: no tengo culpa de ser como soy

LaReine: Déjame decirte que ahora que lo pienso el TadashixElsa es hermoso

Amy: ¿verdad? Es precioso

LaReine: (te amo Jack :) ) . Asi que te reto a hacer una One shot lemon de esta pareja. Y que ademas los mencionados hagan cositas en el closet (si tambien soy "mente sexy" *pervertida*).

Eso fue todo los AMO!

Jack: gracias

Elsa: ok, vamos de vuelta Tadashi

Tadashi: espera yo

*lo arrastra*

Amy: pues, claro… lo escribiré, mi cabeza pervertida a estado pensado cosas raras

Hiro: mas raras que el fic Tadashiro?

Amy: sep… en fin gracias por tu review ahora vamos con Ipramy

Ipramy: si conmigo

*Ipramy*

Aaamy, Aaaamy *con voz grave como la de una conciencia* actualiza TSKASTW...

Amy: TTATT, he tenido un largooooooo bloqueo en eso, no sé cómo seguirla

Sarah: espero que no la borres como hiciste con Snow &amp; Light 3

Amy: nah, lo pensare mejor…. En fin gracias por tu review… bueno eso fue todo por hoy… en el siguiente episodio estará… mis hermanos, me toca cuidarlos mañana

Pitch: pero aleja a Mecano de mí, esa niña da miedo

Amy: ooook, bueno eso fue todo no se olviden de comentar. Vamos digan bye

Todos: bye besos congelados

ATT: Amy, Sarah, Alesileon1009, Ipramy y los participantes

* * *

_**Publicidad: visiten el fic déjame estar más cerca escrito por su servidora** _


	11. Chapter 10-11

_**Capítulo 11**_

* * *

Amy: hola gente bonita cómo están? Yo no tanto, hoy fue uno de esos días que a veces quieres repetir, primero me reprobaron en algebra, segundo olvide la tarea de inglés, estoy un poco deprimida, así que me tomare esta bebida energizarte *se la toma* WOW, HOLA COMO ESTAN, YO AQUÍ BIEN, HOY NOS ACOMPAÑAN MIS DOS HERMANOS MENORES. *voz rara como de German* HERMANOS, SOMOS TRES, YO AMY LA PRIMERA LA MAYOR, MECANO LA SEGUNDA Y LA DEL MEDIO, Y DIEGO EL ULTIMO Y MENOR, HERMANOS…. AAAAHHHHHHHHHH, Y…. ya se me paso el efecto, ok comenzamos con

Alesi: con la más hermosa de todas, YO

*Alesileon1009*

Holaa xDDDDDDDDDDD ARRIBA EL TADAELSA Y EL TADASHIRO okno

Bruno: Bueno estoy convencido de que eres una... FUJOSHI -se aleja con un crucifijo-

Yo: Siempre lo eh sido xD En fin con los retos Para Elsa y Tadashi quiero que se den el beso mas largo del mundo :3

Elsa/Tadashi: OK

*se besan*

En algún tiempo lejano…

*se separan*

Ambos: wow,

Jack: matare a alguien por aquí

Alesi: Para Amy: Holaa eres genial y mayor que yo QAQ No es justo D: Muchos niños de mi salon tienen 13 y yo aqui de 12 años -rincon emo- y lo peor es que mido 1.50 SOY UNA ENANA QAQ

Amy: ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?! Niña no te hagas bullying a ti misma… vamos mira el lado positivo

Alesi: cual…?

Amy: ammmm, ammmm...

Alesi: En fin no tiene nada que ver solo te queria comentar que actualizaras el fic Tadashiro y el Genberden de Jelsa es que hay lo ame ;D

En fin un saludo :3

Amy: TTATT, ya sé… para el Tadashiro lo tengo todo planeado… pero para el Jelsa genberden se me acaban las ideas…

Mecano: si quieres la puedo continuar yo

Amy: aleja tus cursilerías de mi Mecano, en fin gracias por tu review ahora vamos con LaReinedesNieges.

* LaReinedesNieges*

"También conocida como Micaiah Lavigne77"

Hola, como estan?

Todos: bien/mal/más o menos/ nah/ aquí la llevo

LaReine: Amy: TE ADORO, me encanta tus fics. (tenemos la misma edad y yo escribo pesimo, mientras que tu escribes hermoso).

Amy: *sonrojada nivel dios* *rie nerviosamente* jeje, bueno gracias… bueno al principio escribia horrible, y cosas son sentido… pero me fui afinando cada vez más

Pitch: a nadie le importa

Hiro: NUNCA LE HABLES ASÍ A MI AMY

Amy: NUNCA ME DIGAS "TU" AMY

LaReine: Te adoro, tambien soy una fanatica del Jelsa y ahora que lo pienso el TadashixElsa seria hermoso, asi que te reto ah que escribas un fic sobre esta pareja :3

Amy: aún estoy pensando el titulo… tengo la mente en blanco

LaReine: Reto a Tadashi y Elsa a que se metan a un closet y hagan cositas perveridas (soy mente sexy XD) NADIE puede detenerlos. (Te amo Jack)

Jack: pues no parece

*Elsa y Tadashi se van al closet*

LaReine: En fin eso fue todo, gracias :D

PD: amy plissssssssssssss actualiza tu fic Jelsa

PD 2: Te apoyo, una vez que perdiste la inocencia y abriste esa puerta nunca se cierra de nuevo (Yey, somos mentes SEXYS :3)

Amy: TTATT, ya sé… perdi la inocencia a tan corta edad… como a los 9 o 10 años

Sarah: y todo gracias a mí… te conduci al mundo del lemmon y nunca saldrás Amy… NUNCA. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Todos: *poker face* WTF?

Amy: amm, ok me das miedo Sarah… ok gracias por tu review LaReine, ahora vamos con Camiliny08

*Camiliny08*

Nyaaaa me encanto pero quisiera saber si le mordiste la oreja! Yo quria veeerlooooo! ! *-*

Amy: eso es clasificado

Hiro: sep, pero si quieres saber fue así…

Diego: Te matare si le coqueteas a mi hermana

Hiro: ya deja de molestar Diego

Diego: más te vale

Amy: eso no se dice Cami

Cami: como sea lo unico que no me gusto esq los cambiaras T.T queria a los originales... snif...

Amy: es que era, el especial genberden….

Cami: eeen fiin los retos para hoy soon...chan chan CHAAAN que hiro baile la chucaracha! Vestido de mariachi!

Hiro: que?

Tadashi: esto iría en los momentos más raros en la vida de Hiro

Amy: cuantos tiene?

Tadashi: si te contara…

Hiro: cállate, ok bailare

*se va y se viste de mariachi y comienza a bailar la cucaracha*

Mecano: Y él te gusta?

Amy: qué? es lindo… ay ya deja de molestar Mecano

Mecano: cuando le cuente a papá veras…

*termina la canción y Hiro se cambia de ropa*

Diego: esto va a los momentos ma graciosos que he visto

Cami: Y tengo un reclamo para jack frost! Por que nunca haces nevar en chile, santiago...siempre nieva al sur y en la cordillera

Jack: es que, la culpa la tiene el calentamiento global, las industrias, y los chinos

Todos: ¿Por qué?

Jack: por chinos

Amy: ooook, gracias por tu review Camiliny08, ahora vamos con Irasemaanyelica

*Irasemaanyelica*

Iras: PPFFFFF.. JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAKJA... Titi, en verdad eso fue... GRACIOSO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA...

Titi: hubieras visto... estaba pelando su banana hasta que le grité "GAY!" y entonces dijo el chico "y eso?" y luego dijo una chica "no sé" y estaba a punto de comerlo su banana y le grité de nuevo "GAY!" y los dos se quedaron confundidos, intento comer su banana, pero más se lo comía más le gritaba.

Hiro: ¡¿FUE ELLA?!

Iras: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..JA...ja...ja... *dejo de reír cuando miro a Hiro* Titi...

Titi: si...

Iras: dime como era ese chico

Titi: bueno no parecía mucho a un chico... tenia su cabello negro pero su peinado era lo mas espantosamente ridículo que he visto en mi vida entera, osea por Dios ese cabello parecía que había murciélagos negro en su cabeza y... *miro a Hiro* y... cofcof mi garganta se me seco cofcof... NOS VEMOS IRAS *se va*

Iras: ESPERARME...

Hiro: LAS VOY A ENCONTRAR, ME LAS PAGARAS TITI, LO JURO,

Amy: Pffff. JAJAJAJAJA

Hiro: de que te ríes?

Amy: titi tiene razón tu cabello es espantoso

Hiro: ves lo que haces Titi, me avergonzaste ayer frente a las personas y peor aún frente a Amy

Amy: que tiene de malo?

Hiro: mucho

Iras: Hiro te reto que te cortes todo tu cabello y que te pongas una peluca color rosa y me mandas un foto.

NOS VEMOS BECHITO!

PD: Hans dice Titi que termino el dibujo y que ahora va a dibujar en la espalda de Pich.

Pitch: con que por eso sentía cosquillas, pensé que era Mochi

Hiro: NUNCA ME CORTARE EL PELO, NUNCA

Anna: tarde

*le corta el pelo y se lo deja como el de Tadashi y le pone una peluca y se la manda a Iras*

Hiro: *se quita la peluca* me miro bien *se ve en espejo* me parezco a Tadashi

Amy: *ojitos de corazón* tienes razón, ejem es decir… gracias por su review chicas, así que fueron ustedes quienes le gritaban a Hiro… la siguiente es de Lachule. Videgaray

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Hola, hola al fin termine mi semana de examenes jejej es bieno por que tendre mas tiempo para comentar jeje no me paso nada malo Amy no te preocupes

Amy: pensábamos que te habías enfermado o que un alien te rapto…

Ipramy: ¿de verdad?

Amy: fue idea de Fred

Gogo: Fred, siempre en sus cosas

Lachule: Retos

Para hans

Te reto a que te avientes a una fogata para que te quemes o si no nunca apareseras cómo nick muajajajajaja

Amy: aún seguimos buscando a Nick

Hans: ok, lo que sea para salir de este sufrimiento

*se arroja a una fogata que un fan curiosamente encendió para acampar y Hans sale medio quemado*

Hans: por qué? por qué no me muero ya?

Ipramy: yo te tengo que torturar también en mi fic.. MUAJAJAJAJ

Lachule: Para pich

No se como piensan que eres un villano para mi no das ni una pisca de miedo y por esa razón quiero que te pongas cangrejos en todo tu cuerpo y los demas tienen que hacer enojar a los cangrejos para que lo piquen

Creo que eso es todo

Saludos

Todos: saludos

Amy: ya la oyeron, TRAIGAN LOS CANGREJOS

*el señor de producción trae una notita y un balde de escorpiones*

Amy: señor de producción dije cangrejos

Señor 1: no hay presupuesto

Amy: sabía que se acabaría con los invitados genberden y los nuevos

Callaghan: no tengo culpa

Amy: ok pónganle los escorpiones a Pitch

*lo empiezan a picar y el grita como niña*

Pitch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sarah: no iras a ayudarlo Baymax?

Baymax: no- Amy- me- dio vacaciones- me largo

*se va a las Bahamas*

Amy: en fin, gracias por tu review Lachule. Videgaray… bien eso fue todo… nos vemos luego… tengo que pasar tiempo con mis hermanos… HERMANOS

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy, Sarah, Ipramy, Alesileon1009, Diego, Mecano Frost, y los participantes

* * *

_**PD: querida LaReinedesNieges, espera un poco para que yo pueda subir el one-shot M Tadelsa, muchas gracias **_


	12. Chapter 11-12

**_Capítulo 12_**

**_Lo siento_**

* * *

Amy: hola, cómo están? Yo bien… se preguntaran porque este capi se llama lo siento, tranquilos la temporada aún no termina, de hecho esta será más larga que otras más… en fin, aquí aparecerán review suyos que por alguna razón no pueden aparecer en la bandeja de review del fic y solo llegan a mi correo, así que… bienvenidos a "lo siento"

Sarah: la primera pregunta es de: luchiiii

* Luchiiii*

Luchiiii: genial este fic!

Amy: gracias

Luchiiii: elsa: estas embarazada?!

Elsa: NOOOO, creo

Jack: crees? Mejor me adelanto *lee como ser un buen padre*

Luchiiii: jack:comohaces para ser tannnn sexi?

Jack: *deja de leer* nacimiento y muchas horas de ejercicio

Luchiiii: norte:no me tragiste el año pasado mi celular nuevo!

Norte: yo doy juguetes no celulares

Amy: ahora que lo pienso… aún me debes el Baymax en color azul que te pedí

Luchiiii: extraño a nickk! me hubira gustado que bese a elsa (para que jack se enoje)

Amy: todos extrañamos a Nick, TTATT, snif… pero ahora con nosotros: VIOLETT Y JAKE

*aparecen*

Violett: te voy a matar Amy, borraste Snow &amp; Light

Amy; quién? Yo? *hace pose de Stan quien yo*

Luchiiii: chaaaoooo

Todos: CHAOOOOOO

Amy: gracias por tu review, ahora vamos con It pennywise

*It pennywise*

Buen capitulo bueno como elsa y tadashi hicieron cosas pervertidas quiero que jack y honey lo hagan también

Honey: claro, después de todo, hay algo que se llama: VENGANZA

Amy: si, el perro de Sarah se llama Ganza y cuando lo llama le dice: VEN GANZA

Jack: vamos Honey

*se van y hacen lo mismo que Elsa y Tadashi*

3 horas después…

*Jack y Honey salen*

Tadashi: TE MATARE, TE MATARE

Fred: MATALO, MATALO

Gogo: me da igual

It: y despues jack y mavis de hotel transylvania(siempre pense que ellos dos serian una pareja increible y divertida :)

Amy: hmmm. Mavis… no lo había pensado

Sarah: el sábado vimos hotel Transilvania

Amy: seh, Hiro ve por Mavis

Hiro: y yo por qué?

Amy: porque si lo haces, tendrás una cita

Hiro: adiós, me voy a Transilvania a buscar a Mavis *se va*

3 horas después…

*Hiro regresa*

Mavis: que hago aquí?

Amy: estas aquí para, participar en ¿Qué quieres saber? Ahora metete al closet con Jack Frost

*se meten*

Hiro: estoy listo para mi cita

Amy: cita? Ah si la cita… Marshmallow Hiro ya vino por ti

*aparece Marshmallow*

Marshmallow: yo-listo-para-cita

Hiro: espera que…?

Amy: yo nunca dije que la cita seria conmigo

Hiro: me engañaste

Amy: soy un haz en el arte de mentir y engañar

*Jack y Mavis salen*

Mavis: bueno si eso es todo, me voy *se transforma en murciélago*

Todos: WOW

Amy: gracias por tu review It Pennywise, ahora vamos con dragonaj

* dragonaj*

dragonaj:DIOS jajajajaja perdiste a tus hermanos ... te comprendo

Amy: hablando de hermanos… han visto a Mecano y Diego

Todos: no

Amy: mi papá me matara

Sarah: tranquila siempre iremos a tu funeral

Dragonaj: un reto para la tía cass que coma muchos bronnies hasta que reviente

Cass: eso es un regalo, me voy

*se va a comer*

Hiro: espero que no reviente literalmente

Dragonaj: yo te amo hiccup aunque no lo creas también a hiro y tadashi

Hiccup: y Hiccup sigue rompiendo corazones

Tadashi: igual yo

Hiro: y yo igual

Amy: más te vale que tu no Hiro

Dragonaj: JACK OVERLAND FROST O FROSBITE HAS QUE NIEVE EN MI PAÍS CADA DÍA ESPERO QUE LO HAGAS Y SOLO MANDAS UNA RÁFAGA DE VIENTO FRIÓ PLEASE SOLO UN DÍA NO LO SOPORTO AQUÍ EN REP. DOMINICANA hace demasiado calor,

Jack: ya dije que NO puedo, es cuestión del calentamiento global y culpa de Selena Gómez

Amy: aquí haz nevar también, nunca he visto la nieve

Dragonaj: una pregunta hiccup cásate conmigo yo tambien tengo un furia nocturna en realidad mi amiga y yo tenemos unas furias nocturnas

Hiccup: suena tentador, pero… estoy comprometido *muestra anillo*

Amy: eeeeeeeeen fin, gracias por tu review ahora vamos con Caramelo04

*Caramelo04*

Caramelo04: Quiero que pitch se vista de Aurora y cante mi principe azul con el vestido rosa y puedan grabarlo

Pitch: no hare eso

Todos: SI LO HARAS PENDEJO DE MIERDA

*pitch se viste y canta, lo graban y suben a you tube*

Amy: gracias por tu review Caramelo04, ahora vamos con Alboranista05 (Guest)

* Alboranista05*

Alboranista05:Que opinais del cambio de Hipo de HTTYD a HTTYD2

Amy: yo? Pues… que… se ve… más cambiado y menos dentudo que antes

Hiccup: HEY!

Amy: o me equivoco dientitos? Ok y también que se ve… guapo creo, en fin gracias por tu review ahora vamos con Fer

*Fer*

Fer: Hmmmmmm... Como aquí mi abuelo don simpatías (léase jack)se está tardando en pedirle a elsa matrimonio pues... Reto a jack a qué le pida a elsa matrimonio

Denisse:tranquilos ella paga la comida...no pregunten de donde sacó el dinero

Jack: ok, *se arrodilla* Elsa Arendelle, te casarías conmigo?

Elsa: no

Todos: QUE?! TODO ES CULPA DE AMY

Amy: y por qué mía

Todos: POR SER TADELSA

Elsa: no es eso, es que no me lo puedes pedir así como así…

Hiro: yo apoyo a Elsa, cuando le quieres proponer algo a alguien tiene que ser pensado

Jack: a ver si tanto dices tú que puedes decláratele a Amy

Hiro: necesito más tiempo

Amy: no lo creo, estoy pensando en enamorarme de nuevo de Tadashi

Fer: Y reto a hiro a vestirse de gay

Hiro: NUNCA, QUE TIENEN EN CONTRA MIA,

Amy: solo hazlo, esto también ira a los momentos más raros de tu vida

*se va y se viste*

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Hiro: cállense

Fer: Y reto a elsa que me enseñe como hacer un vestido de hielo... Es que todavía no se controlar perfectamente mis poderes pliiiisssss

Elsa: claro *se va*

Amy: gracias por tu review Fer, ahora vamos con Lizii Frost

*Lizii Frost*

Lizii Frost: me encanta este fic es de los mejores pero no me gusta la pereja TadashixElsa yo soy Jelsa forever

Amy: a mi tampoco

Sarah: eres muy bipolar

Amy: seh

Lizii: por eso quiero que Jack se lleve a Elsa y le haga todo lo que quiera

Jack: claro, ahora voy por Elsa, Sarah no me esperes despierta

Sarah: y yo por qué?

Jack: siempre quise decir eso con tu nombre *se va*

Lizii: como me sigues cayendo bien y ya supere a Hiro (aunque si él quisiera dejarte yo estoy a su dispocision-le mando un beso-)

Hiro: *vuelve con ropa normal* que?

Amy: ALEJATE DE MI HIRO, ok no tranquila…

Lizii: quiero que jueges a la semana inglesa con el los besos en los LABIOS y las cahetadas las dejo a tu criterio.

Hiro: gracias! Y la semana comienza ahora

Amy: que?

Hiro: *la besa*

Amy: *sonrojada* *se separan* ok y la semana de cachetadas comienza ahora *lo abofetea*

Hiro: valió la pena

Lizii: Y por ultimo que todos griten VIVA MEXICO.

bye, no cambies

Amy: nunca lo hare, ahora vamos todos griten

Todos: VIVA MEXICO

Amy: siempre eh querido ir a México, gracias por tu review ahora vamos con, Camiliny08

*Camilliny08*

Holaaa tengo otro reto o mas bien pedido...quiero que vuelvan los originales

*Jack y Elsa vuelven*

Jack: ya estamos aquí todos los originales, los genberden nunca volverán a pisar este set

Cami: y que jack y hiccup canten " yo te esperare a elsa y merida.. pliis! *-*

Jack/Hiccup: ok

*se paran y les dan micrófonos*

Jack: Yo te esperare

No sentaremos juntos frente al mar

Y de tu mano podre caminar

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor

Y tu mirada dice volveré

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Hiccup: Sin saber de la cuenta regresiva pienso

Que aunque no e vuelto ha ser el mismo y lo confieso

Espero que el perdón este en tu mente y yo te reso

Pero aunque soy sincero y lo prometo no me miras

Después abres la puerta y te digo si te vas no vuelvas

Ambos: La rabia me consume y lloras

Te alejas caminando y la vida se me desploma sin saberlo

Te lo juro no lo sabia y de haberlo sabido otra suerte seria

Jack: Cuatro de septiembre, mi frase (si te vas no vuelves) me persigue

Y siento ganas de llamarte, pero no contestas

Hiccup: No entiendo por que no contestas

Si aunque hayamos peleado todo sigue

Jack: Siete de septiembre la llamada que llegaría

Me dicen que ahi estas, que no llame a la policía

Luego cuelgan

Todavía no pierdo la fe, y se que algún día volverás

Y pase lo que pase

Hiccup: Yo te esperare

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar

Y de tu mano podre caminar

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor

Y tu mirada dice volveré

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Jack: Siento que me quitaron un pedazo de mi alma

Si te vas no queda nada, queda un corazón sin vida

Que ha raíz de tu partida se quedo solo gritando pero a media voz

Hiccup: Siento que la vida se me va por que no estoy contigo

Siento que mi luna ya no esta si no esta tu cariño

Jack: Ni toda la vida ni toda la agua del mar podrá

Apagar todo el amor que tu me enseñaste a sentir

Sin ti yo me voy a morir solo si vueles quiero despertar

Por que lejos no sirve mi mano para caminar

Por que solo espero que algun dia puedas escapar

Ambos: Yo te esperare

Nos sentaremos juntos frente al mar

Y de tu mano podre caminar

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Se que en tus ojos todavía hay amor

Y tu mirada dice volveré

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Jack: Si tu te vas no queda nada

Sigo cantando con la luz apagada

Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Ambos: Si tu te vas no queda nada

Sigo cantando con la luz apagada

Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Si tu te vas no queda nada

Sigo cantando con la luz apagada

Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Ambos: Si tu te vas no queda nada

Sigo cantando con la luz apagada

Por que la guerra me quito tu mirada

Y aunque se pase toda mi vida yo te esperare

Fansgirls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH/LOS AMAMOS/TE AMO JACK/ TE AMO HICCUP

Elsa/Mérida: awwwww

Amy: *vomita* que cursi

Sarah: que, tú te pones así de cursi con Hiro

Amy: eso nunca, yo EVITO que él se ponga pasteloso y cursi

Cami: y tu hiro como me gusta ver que no te rindes con amy te apoyare cienxcientopor fuera y tierna por dentro, bueeecomo dije que te apoyo hiro este reto es para tu..tendras

Hiro: YO TENDRE QUE?! YO TRENDE QUE?! DILO MUJER, nah me conformo con el review de Lizii

Amy: ok, gracias por tu review, bueno eso fue todo esta vez…. Nos vemos luego

Todos: bye besos congelados… saben lo que sigue

ATT: Amy, Sarah, Alesileon1009, Ipramy, y los participantes


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo 13**_

* * *

Amy: hola, lo sé… ahora me tarde es que, eh estado enferma, nada grave solo tengo gripa y tos y un poco refriada…

Sarah: todo por culpa de cierto pelinegro que la invito a una cita y esa noche llovió

*todos miran a Hiro*

Hiro: qué? yo no fui ¡quien fue Amaya!

Amy: no te lo diré *estornuda* porque está aquí… con nosotros Mike Iceberg

Mike: hola, soy el mejor amigo de Amy y compañero en las clases de inglés…

Amy: si, si lo que sea

Hiro: así que eres mi competencia?

Mike: yo no necesito competencia, Amy me quiere a mí

Amy: vasta cállense si no quieren que los contagie… ahora vamos con Camiliny08

*Camiliny08*

Perdon por tenerte en suspenso hiro...esq se me traban las letras (estoy en celular) bueno ahora si quiero que... te cases con ella.

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Cami: Pero como se que amy es tsundere y dira que no. Me adelante y los case antes MUAJAJAJAJS asuque estaras de por vida con el.

Amy/Mike: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hiro: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Cami: Cata: siiii claaro super tortura *sarcasmo modo on*

Yo: cata que haces en mi casa a esta hora? 0.o

Cata: pues te segui :3 y como estaba aburrida me dige y si fastidio el fic un poquito? Y me respondí HASLO NENA TU CUERPO LO DESEA...y aqui estoy.

Yo:... ooookeey? Y aue quieres fastidiar?

Cata: quiero muuuuchooo yaoi! pero no cualquiera que sea hiccup y jack **!

Yo: no es necesario que lo hagan...mi amiga esta loca

Cata: NO ESTOY LOCA *salta por la ventana* estoy biien !

Hiccup/Jack: *sonrojados*

Cami: Yo: menos mal que mi casa es de un piso... como sea a y adoro el jelsa! Asique quiero preguntarte elsa...quien es el papa? Si lo has hecho con otros hombres? amenos que hayas ocupado proteccion? Bueno eso era todo BYE :3

Elsa: no estoy embarazada… esperen ya vuelvo *se va*

*se escuchan ruidos de vomito*

Amy: claro, no estas embarazada

Hiro: oye Cati, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que me case con Amy? ¿y la noche de boda?

Amy: ¡CALLATE HIRO! *sonrojada* jamás pasara, así que como Mike y Sarah son mis abogados ten *le da el divorcio* ya firme en tu lugar así que… estoy soltera forever

Hiro: ya veremos…

Elsa: lo ven… no estoy embarazada

Amy: ahmmm, ok gracias por tu review Camiliny08… ahora vamos con M. Barskerville 

*M. Barskerville*

Hola!

Wow, realmente eres buena little gir, you are wonderful :D

Amy: *sonrojada* gracias

M: Yo tenia rato que quería venir a comentar y al fin lo logre! -u-

¿Sabes? eres más chica que yo y escribes un mejor lemon que yo (yo no he podido escribir uno bien, siempre los borro al final) Algo esta mal en esta vida(?) ._.

Amy: jeje, si… la culpa la tiene Sarah

Sarah: si yo tengo la culpa

Amy: en lo del lemmon creo que me va bien, aunque me siento rara al escribirlos

Sarah: ni que lo digas, cuando escribiste el primer lemmon de Jelsa estabas: "hay diosito perdóname, ay no, ay no, apiádate de mí"

Amy: eso no es cierto, estaba: "ay no, ay no, es que ya me dio cosa" *hace muecas como el doctor chapatin* volviendo a tus lemmones, no los borres.. Síguelos y deja la rienda suelta XD

M: Bien, me gustaría retar a Jack y a Elsa a hacer un music video cover de la canción "Now" de Trouble Maker, se que les gustara ewé.

Jack/Elsa: claro…

Elsa: Publicado en el club, sólo Estampado haciendo mi thang

Estallido botellas con modelos y simplemente viendo bebió

Nocturna tan difícil, las damas no quiero que termine

Ellos me miraron y dijeron: "He oído que usted es un Braker corazón"

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Baby I'm un alborotador

Jack: Mira, yo soy ese tipo de hombre que no aman

Soy ese tipo de hombre que no manguito

Soy ese tipo de hombre que papá no le dejará salir, porque él cree que vender drogas

Yo soy ese tipo de hombre que ya guardar

Soy ese tipo que te llame más tarde

no van a estar para que te de tiempo

Tengo que en la rutina y llegar a que el papel

Que puedo hacer

Tengo que mantener mi niña atada en la última y la huyes trajes

Nunca uno por ninguno, vamos a torta para arriba, mantenga presionada la tecla, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer

Entonces entro en el lugar, con un bolsillo lleno de dinero, mi hermano gusta, me outta de hacer

Al salir con los mejores trajes, mírame ahora

Elsa: Publicado en el club, sólo Estampado haciendo mi thang

Estallido botellas con modelos y simplemente viendo bebió

Nocturna tan difícil, las damas no quiero que termine

Ellos me miraron y dijeron: "He oído que usted es un Braker corazón"

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Baby I'm un alborotador

Jack; Ves, soy ese tipo de tipo que le gusta besar

Soy ese tipo que se mostrará el clip y

Soy ese tipo de hombre que usted pone en su lugar

Si usted se muda ella podría empezar disparo

Soy ese tipo que le permitirá ir

Yo soy ese tipo que le hará saber

Que donde quiera que vaya, no puedo encontrar una azada bastante

Pero no hay demasiados saber cómo conseguir que la masa

Ese es el tipo de chica que yo quiero a mi alrededor

A pesar de que soy con ella, hacer que un hombre se sienta libre

Roll "con los chicos, aunque a cabo mi queso

Mira como algo que se ve en la tele

Ella no le importa subir esa escalera

Al igual que las palabras, no importa

Ambos: Pero esta vez nos quieren ver juntos

Míranos ahora

Jack: Publicado en el club, sólo Estampado haciendo mi thang

Estallido botellas con modelos y simplemente viendo bebió

Nocturna tan difícil, las damas no quiero que termine

Ellos me miraron y dijeron: "He oído que usted es un Braker corazón"

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Baby I'm un alborotador

Elsa: Usted no está seguro

A pesar de que quiero llevar donde quiera que vaya

Gracias a vosotros, a todas las chicas está mirando, tomando notas

Y me doy cuenta de estar con ustedes chicas trae más niñas

Y eso es justo lo que me atrae

Y prefiero ir hasta el final

El amor a su tiempo, hasta que rompa el día

No pienso dejar nunca su permiso de mi cama

Hasta que ella ve el color morado como Annie Mae

Ahora quiere empezar a celebrar en mí, al igual que todo lo que está fumando en

Voy a ser largo ido antes de poder decir, "mírame ahora"

Ambos: Publicado en el club, sólo Estampado haciendo mi thang

Estallido botellas con modelos y simplemente viendo bebió

Nocturna tan difícil, las damas no quiero que termine

Ellos me miraron y dijeron: "He oído que usted es un Braker corazón"

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Bebé soy un alborotador, he oído que eres un Braker corazón

Baby I'm un alborotador

Publico: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Amy: qué bonito

M: Después, Merida, Rapunzel, Anna &amp; Amy tiene que bailar "Female President" de mis queridas"Girl's Day", pls pls pls *con traje y todo* 7u7

Amy: lo siento… yo no bailo

Anna/Mérida/Rapunzel: claro que si

*la apuntan con armas*

Amy: por eso digo… que cantare

Amy: Neol saranghandago

Malhaeborilkka sipeo

Ireoke maeil gaseumapa apa

Apa apa apa apa

Rapunzel: Geuronde wae irae

Ni apeman seomyeon

Jagajyeo boryeo

Amugeotdo anin

Aegigata aegigata

Oh oh oh oh

Mérida: Neoman saenggakhamyeon

Naneun maeunmi joha

Nuneul tteul su eobseo

Oh!

Anna: Come on just do it this yo

Nareul ttara haebwa iroke

Come on come on oh oh oh

Come on come on oh oh oh

Todas: Niga meonjeo dagaga

Sarang handa mareul hae

Ije geuraedo dwae

Niga meonjeo sijakhae

Amy: Urinara daetongnyeongdo

Ije yeojabununisinde mwoga geureoke

Simgakhae wae andwae

Yeoga meonjeo kiseu hamyeon

Japhyeoganeoungeonga?

Anna: Geuda aeege dagaga

Niga meonjeo kiseuhae

Ije geuraedo dwae

Niga meonjeo sijakhae

Todas: Ije geurado dwae!

Oh oh!

Rapunzel: Tara tara tatara tara

Tara tara tatara tara

Tara tara tatara tara

Tara tara tatara tara

Mérida: Neoldo handageo

Geoubbikasipeo

Notteno moreul oninjil ke optil

Optil optil optil optil

Todas: Neonmambada bombean

geoumyeon dalgo

Usimnin anan

Geurdwae nolseo gata

Oh!

Amy: Come on just do it this yo

Nareul ttara haebwa iroke

Come on come on oh oh oh

Come on come on oh oh oh

Niga meonjo dagada

Saraeng handa mareul hae

Ije geurado dwae

Niga meonjo sijakhe

Anna: Urinara daetongnyeongdo

Ije yeojabununisinde mwoga geureoke

Simgakhae wae andwae

Yeoga meonjeo kiseu hamyeon

Japhyeoganeoungeonga?

Geuda aeege dagaga

Niga meonjeo kiseuhae

Ije geuraedo dwae

Niga meonjeo sijakhae

Ije geurado dwae!

Oh!

Todas: Tara tara tatara tara

Tara tara tatara tara

Tara tara tatara tara

Tara tara tatara tara

Don't hajimma

Ipkho sheitin naraeulhae

Neonoie meorungol

Gadalgomal kkaeso

Rapunzel: Neol sadajakgu haile

Neol duaghande haile

Neol saranghale itje!

Mérida: Come on like this

Come on just do it this yo

Nareul ttara haebwa iroke

Come on come on ohohoh

Come on come on ohohoh

Todas: Niga meonjeo dagada

Sarang alghe narheul hae

Ijen geurado dwae

Niga meonjo sinjakhae

Urinara daetongnyeongdo

Ije yeojabununisinde mwoga geureoke

Simgakhae wae andwae

Yeoga meonjeo kiseu hamyeon

Japhyeoganeoungeonga?

Geuda aeege dagaga

Niga meonjeo kiseuhae

Ije geuraedo dwae

Niga meonjeo sijakhae

Ijen geurado dwae!

Oh oh!

Amy: listo…

M: Eso es todo por ahora, nos veremos luego *les guiña un ojo*

Goodbye!

Amy: gracias por tu review M, ahora vamos con Lizzi Frost

*Lizzi Frost*

Holizz, eres buena escritora pero si que eres bipolar.

Mike: ni me lo digas

Amy: *le da un zape*

Lizzi: no hasido mi semana asi que me voy a desquitar con los villanos, quiro que se coman un kilo de chile habanero,

Villanos: no lo haremos

Buenos: si lo harán

2 horas después de luchar…

Villanos: ME ARDE/QUEMA ESTO QUEMA/ MI DENGUA/AHHHHHHHHHHH

Buenos: JJAJAJAJAJAJA

Lizzi: y despues que los pongan n una picina con gusanos, escorpiones, ratas, etc durante 2 horas escuchando a One direction y a justin biber.

Villanos: NOOOOOOOOOO

Buenos: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*los villanos lo hacen y se joden al escuchar las canciones de Justin Bieber*

Mike: odio esas canciones

Amy: me too

Villanos: NO/ODIO A JUSTIN/MIS OIDOS/AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amy: jeje, gracias por tu review ahora vamos con Fer

*Fer*

Denisse: te dije que no te metieras con las fechas,todo a su tiempo  
Ay donde quedo mi sentido de romanticismo  
Denisse: en la friendzone...  
Cállate  
Por cierto ¿qué opinan de la friendzone?

Amy: nah, no opino nada

Mike: estoy en la Friendzone

Hiro: yo igual

Elsa: nah, no tengo nada que objetar

Mérida: nada

Eugene: es fastidiosa

Rapunzel: nada

Anna: que es eso?

Kristoff: nada

Olaf: la zone que?

Chimuelo: *se encoge de alas*

Hiccup: nada

Jack: la odio

Guardianes: nada

Big heros 6: nada

Violett: nada

Jake: la odio

Sarah: estoy en la friendzone con el chico de my dreams

Sven: nada

fer: Gracias por enseñarme a hacer el vestido,elsa,tu sí tienes sentido de la moda 

Elsa: gracias

Fer: Reto: elsa, canta touch of ice

Elsa: claro *le dan micrófono* this flowing water

-Reflects the sun in your eyes

-I wish you could see

-The part of me that i must hide inside

-They think i can control it

-But as time goes by

-This power's getting stronger

-Who am i?

-Will i be defined by this curse i hold inside?

-Should i be deprived of a life that i deserve

-Just because life threw me a curve

-I'm just a girl

-With just a touch of ice

-For you, it's easy

-To be who you really are

-I wish you could give

-The true love kiss that wakes me up inside

-But nothing can control this

-And as years go by

-It will only get stronger

-Who am i?

-Will i be defined by this curse i hold inside?

-Should i be deprived of a life that i deserve

-Just because life threw me a curve

-I'm so much more

-Than just a touch of ice

-What would i give

-To hold your hand in mine and really live

-Who am i?

-Should i be deprived of a life that i deserve

-Just because life threw me a curve

-I'm warm inside, i'm warm inside

-With not much to hide, well...

-Just a touch of ice

Publico: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ELSA, ELSA, ELSA

Elsa: gracias

Fer: Kristoff:¿qué se siente que nadie te preste atención?

Kristoff: *hay un cadáver en vez de él*

Todos: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH/ESTA MUERTO

Kristoff: no, no lo estoy este solo es una decoración de Halloween

Todos: aaaaaaah

Fer; ¿Quién iba a ver la cenicienta por curiosidad pero después solamente por el corto de frozen? Levanté la mano 

Amy: TTATT, aquí aun no se estrena la cenicienta TTATT

Fer: Bueno bye  
Pd: tengo examen :( deseenme suerte

Todos: SUERTE

Villanos: mala suerte

Amy: gracias por tu review ahora vamos con LaReinedesNieges

*LaReinedesNieges*

DIOS MÍO. Amy me hozo caso. SOY TAN FELIZ. *me derrito* Perdón pero es que te adoro.

Amy: jeje, si

LaReine: Creeme que con que comentaras mi fic me animaste bastante.

Amy: no fue nada

LaReine: ;3 Muy bien, hora de los retos *risa malvada aquí*

Jack y Honey entren al closet (sexy)

Honey/Jack: claro *se van*

Tadashi/Elsa: mataremos a alguien luego

LaReine: Hirco tomate 10 cucharadas enteras de acido ascorbico en un vaso de coca. Tu tambien Amy! (los quiero a ambos. :3, ardan en el infierno). Jejje 

Amy: ¿Qué?

Hiro: recuerda, en la salud y enfermedad

Amy: cállate ya te pedí el divorcio

Hiro: TTATT

Mike: ;)

*se toman el acido*

Amy: que asco

LaReine: Elsa durante todo el programa viste ropa de prosti. 

Elsa: claro *se va y se viste*

Fanboys: *silban*

LaReine: Tadashi puedes ver a Elsa todo lo que quiera y nadie te puede golpear o detener.

Tadashi: que bien *la mira*

LaReine: Eso sería todo, gracias.

LOS AMO!

Todos: TAMBIEN TE AMAMOS

Amy: jeje, gracias por tu review LaReine sigue escribiendo. Ahora vamos con Lachule. Videgaray

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Hola hola ya estoy aqui aunque un poco enojada pero estoy aqui  
En primera quiero devolver a nick ya no callo gordo con sus platicas de hombres*lo avienta al set * si al fin me libre de el. * con cara alegre *

Nick: ¡volvi! Hola Elsa

Elsa: que hay Nick?

Lachule: Para elsa  
Espero que si estés embarazada me encantaría cuidar a tus hijos jejejeje me gustan los niños 

Elsa: ya no lo estoy

Todos: *desanimados* awwwwwwwwwww, todo es tu culpa Yamy

Lachule: Para jack  
PORQUE RAYOS NO HACES NEVAR EN MÉXICO *lease que vivo en México * aqui me mureo de calor y eso que apenas inicia la primavera

Jack: *sale junto a Honey* mi querida amiga, lo volveré a decir: ¡ES CULPA DEL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL Y DE LOS VIDEOS DE HOLA SOY GERMAN!

Amy: y por qué él?

Jack: me distrae

Lachule: Eres tan guapo y sexi ahhh te amo pero soy jelsa forever  
Pero me conformo de ser la niñera de tus futuros hijos jejejej

Jack: gracias, te avisare cuando sea padre

Lachule: Parra amy  
Por que quitaste los fics que me encantaban ehh eso no se vale te matare jeje ok no solo que entonces haras otro pero moderno siiii. *con ojos de cachorro * andale siii

Amy: si, en el colegio me reclamaron mis amigas, me dijeron: ¡AMAYA POR QUE! pero en cuanto termine este fic y el Jelsa invertido hago un Jelsa UA

Sarah: más te vale, te tendré vigilada 

Lachule: Creo que eso es todo  
Saludos

Todos: saludos

Amy: gracias por tu review ahora vamos con Ipramy

*Ipramy*

Amaya! Ni se te ocurra borrar TSKASTW!

Amy: si, si… ese jamás lo borrare, llevo 108 páginas de ese fic

Ipramy: Pido disculpas por no torturar a Hans, ahora tengo dos trabajos y he estado demasiado cansada  
Pero para el fin de semana me recargaré y Hans sufrirá mucho.

Amy: eso esperamos, MUAJAJAJAJA, Jeje…. Gracias por tu review. Bien eso fue todo… nos vemos después… saben en este fic llevo invertidas 107 páginas de Word y ya son 67 reviews si llego a los 100 hare una 3era temporada ¿Qué dicen? ¿Quieren otra temporada luego de esta? Ok si quieren otra díganlo por sus review o si no por MP… ok nos vemos luego, tengo que ir al médico *se va*

Sarah: suerte Amy, bueno bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

Todos: bye!

ATT: Amy, ya saben lo que sigue XD


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14**_

* * *

Amy: hola, sigo viva

Sarah: yo pensé que no

Amy: tú no me hables que estoy enojada contigo

Hiro: ¿Por qué?

Sarah: porque le dije que descargara Paint Tool Sai para dibujar y siempre le salía en inglés y no sabe cómo usarlo

Amy: pero fui con su hermana que lo sabe toditito y me explico cómo hacerlo

Sarah: y ya agrego a su muro en deviantart unos dibujos de Tadashi y Hiro

Tadashi: yaoi?

Amy: nah, separados… pero estoy demasiado frustrada por que dibuje a Jack Genberden y el deviantart me lo rechaza,

Sarah: yo lo vi y le quedo preciosa

Elsa: no se olviden de que estamos al aire

Amy: Jeje, si… ¡HOLA PEOPLES! Siento la demora no he tenido internet por culpa de alguien (inserten nombre Sarah) pero aquí estoy y comenzamos.

*Krish2014*

A, que temprano que ahora se pierde la inocencia XD yo la perdí a los quince años por culpa de fanficition .-.

Amy: ni que lo digas

Krish: No puedo creer que no haya sabido cómo se hacen los bebes hasta ese momento XD

Amy: yo desgraciadamente le pregunte a Sarah y me lo explico todo, TODO

Krish: Bueno, no importa! Leí tu Tadashi x Elsa y me gustó mucho, aunque me pareció raro a Jack de hermano XD

Amy: si es que a veces los veo como hermanos

Krish: Así que reto a Tad y Elsa a darse un beso de dos minutos **

Tadashi/Elsa: claro *se besan*

*un minuto después*

Krish: Y haciendole caso a mi vena yaoi (De esto no me puedo liberar) Jack e Hipo que ellos también se besen por dos minutos.

Amy: ¡SI YAOI!

Jack/Hiccup: o-ok *se besan*

*un minuto después*

Krish: Amy: ¿A ti te gusta el Jack x Hipo o prefieres el Hipo x Jack? Estuve leyendo un poco tu perfil :D

Amy: pues, siendo lo mismo los AMO, aunque no tanto con el Hidashi

Hiro/Tadashi: ni que lo digas

Krish: ¡Va a ver un corte de Frozen! , mis hermanas y yo estamnos tan contentas :D

Amy/Sarah: ¡llévanos!

Amy: esa puta película de la cenicienta aun no se estrena en los putos cines de aquí TTATT

Krish: A todos: ¿Han visto la nueva pelicula de los Pinguinos? Yo la ame ** (Amo a Clasificado)

Amy: yo no

Sarah: yo tampoco

Buenos: si

Malos: si

Amy: ¡¿Qué?! ¿soy la única que no?

Krish: Bueno, me gusta bastante leerte y espero que actualices pronto.  
Saludos y galletas de chocolates a todos!  
Espero que estes bien :D

Amy: gracias ya me siento mejor aunque sigo resfriada, y gracias por las galletas

Sarah: ahora vamos con

*Fer*

ya regrese,ya regrese y no se cómo me fue en el examen...pero me siento más burra que nunca

Amy: espero que bien

Fer: Bueno preguntas  
Anna:como va tu relación con Kristoff?

Anna: bien, creo

Kristoff: ¿crees?

Fer: Jack:como va tu relación con elsa?

Jack: de maravilla y mejorando

Fer: Retos para...  
Elsa:quiero que vayas con kristoff al armario y hagan cosas pervertidas  
*sonido de carro derrapando y que choca*  
Denisse:p-pero eres JELSA FOREVER...y su nieta  
Sí,pero ante todo esta que a elsa no le vean la cara  
Denisse:ah?  
Tu no leíste lo que yo  
*mirada asesina hacia jack y Anna*  
Bueno ya me tengo ir,bye  
Pd:traidor,eso es lo que eres jack,UN TRAIDOR

Jack: ok?

Anna: no mates a tu hermana, no mates a tu hermana *susurrando*

Elsa: ¿Qué?

*Kristoff y Elsa se meten*

Anna: ¡no la mates!

Amy: gracias por tu review Fer ahora vamos con

*Lizzi Frost*

holiiiz...;)  
todos: cuántos hijos quisieran tener?

Amy: yo… *nerviosa*

Hiro: si tu… yo quiero 2

Amy: no me gustan tanto los niños, pero también 2

Sarah: yo 1

Elsa: *sale* 2

Jack: 6

Kristoff: *sale* 1

Anna: 20

Mérida: 2

Hiccup: 1

Eugene: no se

Rapunzel: 3

Pitch: nah

Hans: nah

Gothel: no quiero hijos

Callaghan: ya tengo a Abigail

Tadashi: no se

Honey: 3

Gogo: ninguno

Fred: no se´

Wasabi: ¿hijos?

Cass: 2 ¿o 3?

Nick: 2

Violett: no se

Jake: no sé

Lizzi: ya vieron la película de Annabell?  
loss que la vieron que les parecio?

Todos: ¡AMY NO NOS DEJA!

Amy: a mí tampoco me dejan así que me desquito con los demás

Sarah: eres mala

Lizzi: los retos que jack y hiro canten tu angelito fe chino y nacho.

Hiro/Jack: ok

Jack: yo seré nacho porque es muy cool en el video y tu serás Chino porque eres nerd

Hiro: claro, es obvio *sarcasmo*

Hiro: Tu cara es una obra de arte, tu boca la boquita mas bella,  
tienes la mirada de un angel, de un angel.  
Tu eres una cosita bonita, se me hace facil enamorarme,  
tu tienes una bella carita de angel.

CoroO*

Tuu Angelitooo soy yooooooo, tu amor bendito soy yo, un  
regalito de Dios. Tu angelito soyyyy yooooo, tu amor bendito, cariñosito.

Jack: Yo Soy tu angel, tu angelitoooo (4veces).

Jack: Yo soy un fiel adicto a tu presencia ah ah.  
No se si a mi me atrajo tu inocencia ah ah.  
Lo que se es que tu no tienes competencia ah ah.  
Por eso es que yo te espero con paciencia ah ah.

Hiro: Cuando recuerdo tus ojos bonitos, solo imagino a los angeles benditos, por eso pienso y a Dios le suplico que digas que  
si, si a una cita te invito.

ambos: Por eso ven, ven, ven que yo me porto bien (4vces).

CoroO*

Hiro: Tu sabes que yo soy tu angelito, y tu tu eres mi reina  
, mi reina.  
Hiro y Jack Ma!

Quiero bailar contigo volando.  
POr ti yo me estoy muriendo.  
Hablar cerca susurrandoooo.  
decirte lo que estoy sintiendooooo!

ambos: Cuando recuerdo tus ojos bonitos, solo imagino a los angeles benditos, por eso pienso y a Dios le suplico que me digas  
que si, si a una cita ye invitooo!

Por esooo ven, ven, ven que yo me porto bien (4veces)

CoroO*

Por eso ven, ven,ven con tu angelitoOoooo (4veces)

Publico: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!/TE AMO/CASATE CONMIGO JACK/ YO SOY TU ANGEL HIRO

Amy: nah

Lizzi: y empecé con clases de defensa personal así que quiero usar a Hans y a pitch como saco de boxeo.

Amy: claro, ustedes dos lárguense

*Pitch y Hans se van donde Lizzi Frost*

Amy: gracias por tu review Lizzi ahora vamos con Guest

*Guest*

*saca un hacha* A MI NO ME DESEAN MALA SUERTE,PE&amp; /¿  
*persigue a los villanos*  
Denisse: y por qué mejor no los congelas?

Amy: si congélalos, jeje bueno eso fue todo por hoy y ¿saben qué? esta temporada termino

Todos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Amy: Sorry, pero así es

Sarah: TTATT ¡nooooo! MALA

Amy: en fin gracias a todos los que comentaron en este fic, les agradezco mucho en verdad por haberle dado 2 oportunidades a este fic y sus secuela. No se si habrá 3era temporada porque me hace falta actualizar más fics pendientes, en fin gracias a todos

Todos: bye besos congelados

Amy: gracias por todo nos vemos luego

ATT: AMY


	15. Chapter 15

Todos los personajes de las películas llegan a un set no hay luces solo de velas, todo está oscuro.

Elsa: hola chicos ¿saben qué hacemos aquí?

Jack: ni idea, a mí me llego un SMS de Karinfu diciéndome que quería verme

Hiro: ¡¿Por qué Karinfu quería verte?! *enojado estilo anime*

Jack: cálmate pequeño… no en el sentido que piensas

Mérida: a mí también me llego ese SMS, Karinfu nos quería ver a mí y a Hiccup

*se prenden las luces y hay un escritorio en frente de ellos con tres sillas*

*se dan vuelta dando a ver tres chicas, una castaña rizada: Karinfu, una pelirroja artificial: Sarah, un rubia: María Frost*

Karinfu: veo que vinieron a mi llamado

Anna: ¿quieres decirnos porque esta escena está en blanco y negro y se parece a una película de detectives?

Sarah: cállate muñeca, nosotras somos quienes decimos las preguntas

Gogo: a mí no me hablas así intento de pelirroja

Sarah: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

María: cállense, Karinfu sigue

Karinfu: gracias, ¿quieren saber por qué los llame?

Todos: si

Karinfu: porque… *todo se vuelve del color que es* ¡esta temporada seguirá!

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Karinfu: como lo oyen este grandioso y sensual fic seguirá, y con nosotros la hermana de Sarah

María: jeje ¡HOLA!

Sarah: tendré que detener mi fic TTATT ¡nah no importa!

Karinfu: jeje XD, bueno ¡esto seguirá! ¡Volverán a ver mis locuras, las de Sarah, las de Jack, las de los fansgirls, las de Hiro y las de todos! ¡Sean bienvenidos nuevamente a! ¡QUE QUIERES SABER!

Sarah: esperamos sus reviews con ansias

ATT: Karinfu-San (Amy)


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capitulo… ay lo olvide… TTATT_**

* * *

Karinfu: *tratando de no reír* ay pobre de ti Tadashi

Tadashi: lo sé, quedare traumado de por vida

Sarah: pero en el fic de Amy de…

Karinfu: ah-ah no digas cosas que no sabes Ana

Anna: ¿Qué dije yo?

Sarah: se refiere a mí, "Ana Sarahi"

Hiro: *sonrojado* por favor no lo comentes

Karinfu: nah, solo se los diré a estos chicos y chicas que miran el programa

Publico: ¡dinos Karinfu!

Karinfu: ok, Tadashi me conto esto, pero advertencia, esto puede marcar a varios

_Flash back…_

*en el baño de Hiro en su camerino*

*Hiro está sin camisa frente al espejo tomándose una selfie*

Hiro: ¡oh sí! mira ese cuerpo

*entra Tadashi adormilado y despeinado*

Tadashi: *lo ve*

Hiro: *sonrojado y nervioso* ahm, ahm

Tadashi: *mira el espejo*

Hiro: *azul de vergüenza*

Tadashi: *poker face* dios mío *se va corriendo*

_Fin del flash back…_

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ!

Tadashi: traumado de por vida

Hiro: TTATT

Karinfu: ¡JAJAJAJAJJA!

Jack: oh, dios. Hiro yo soy vanidoso pero no tanto como para tomarme una foto frente al espejo y decir eso

Hiro: cállense todos

Karinfu: JAAJJA, ok ignorando esa parte muy chistosa ¡bienvenidos a el fic que seguirá! Comenzamos con

*Fer*

Fer: Les voy a contar una historia*apaga las luces y sólo tiene una linterna que le ilumina la cara*  
Hay una escuela en la que una niña se metió (idiota) en la que a ella la ponen a hacer...examen cada semana!  
Y sufro tanto *llora en el hombro de amy*

Karinfu: ya, ya todo está bien yo también sufro con las operaciones combinadas de aritmética y algebra

Fer: Bueno mis retos son:  
Elsa: canta ángel with a shotgun

Elsa: oky *le dan micrófono* (I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)

Get out your guns, battles begun,  
are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
with my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
don't mean I'm not a believer.  
..and major Tom, will sing along.  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun..  
fighting til' the wars won..  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
fighting til' the wars won,  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.  
(Live, not just survive)

..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,  
you better know what you're fighting for.  
Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

Todos: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH TE AMAMOS!

Elsa: gracias estare aqui siempre

Fer: Jack: canta como soy de mane de la Parra,siempre te imagino en esa canción

Sarah: mee too

Jack: ok *le dan micrófono* -Como Soy- Mane de la Parra...  
Quisiera tener tu sonrisa toditos mis días, llenarte de caricias, y llevarte al espacio de luna de miel, quisiera contigo vivir todas tus fantasías, abrazar tu alegría, e invitarte a cenar con la Reyna Isabel...  
Yo no soy tan galán ni soy hombre de negocios,y ya no se que inventar para que tu no estés con otro, quisiera ser un frankenstain echo a tu gusto y a tu antojo, y así poder pieza por pieza enamorarte poco a poco...  
Tener la cara de Brad Pitt, y mucho más plata que Slim, te compraría una isla con palmeras y con Jhony Depp...  
Tener la fuerza de sanson para cuidar tu corazón te llenaría de besos solo pa que pierdas la razón...  
Aún que no sea Donald Tromp, Julio iglesias ni Stalon, si daría todo en mi vida, si me quisieras como soy...  
Quisiera escribirte canciones con cosas bonitas, y ser la medicina que te cure cuando algo te llegue a doler y se que para tener todo lo que yo quiero, no me sirve el dinero, mientras pueda besarte hasta el amanecer...  
(coro)  
Yo no soy tan galán ni soy hombre de negocios y ya no se que inventar para que tu no estés con otro quisiera ser un frankenstain echo a tu a gusto y a tu antojo y así poder pieza por pieza enamorarte poco a poco...  
Tener la cara de Brad Pitt, y mucho más plata que Slim, te compraría una isla con palmeras y con Jhony Depp...  
Tener la fuerza de sanson para cuidar tu corazón, te llenaría de besos solo pa que pierdas la razón...  
Aún que no sea Donald Tromp, Julio Iglesias ni Stalon si daría todo en mi vida si me quisieras como soy  
(Coro 2)  
La cara de Brad Pitt, la fuerza de sanson te llenaría de besos solo pa que pierdas la razón yo no soy Donald Trom, Julio Iglesias ni Stalon pero si daría mi vida si me quisieras como soy!

Todos: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! TE AMO JACK

Jack: de nada mi gente bonita

Denisse: y yo reto a Hans a comer un cactus MUAJAJAJA

Hans: ya que tengo hambre *se lo come*

Fred: ¿tú que eres un camello?

Fer Pos que bueno que regresaste te extrañe :)  
Bye

Karinfu: yo también les extrañe TTATT, gracias por tu review

Sarah: ahora vamos con

*Ipramy*

hola, buajaja, a torturar a Hans se ha dicho. Elsa debe congelar a Hans y dejarlo en un cubo de hielo, solo la cabeza quedará afuera para que mi fangirls de Jack le griten (a Hans) en los oídos. Saludos Karinfu: ¡A GRITAR SE AH DICHO! Elsa congélalo Elsa: con gusto *lo congela* Hans: ¡ay por que! Fansgirls y Sarah: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hans: ¡mis odios! Karinfu: ¡jajajajaj! Lastima que Mecano no esta aquí, gracias por tu review Sarah: si ya le hubieran reventado los oídos Karinfu: ahora vamos con *Lizzi Frost* que bueno que haras otra temporada ya me habias asustado, por quee me encanta este fic es muy divertido bueno aali les regreso a hans y a pich gracias por dejarlos ser mi sacos de boxeo gritan como niñas jajaja, Karinfu: sé. Son unos maricas XD yo comenzare a tomar clases de dibujo y necesito lienzos así que los utilice a ellos Lizzi: hablando sobre eso quiero que ellos se vistan de chicas y canten barbie girlo de aqua(si ya se no es muy original pero ando corta de inspiracion TTATT)  
bueno eso es todo por ahora bye Karinfu: JEJE, gracias por tu review, ¡ya la oyeron a cantar parde maricones! *Pitch y Hans se van a vestir*

Pitch: Hi Barbie

Hans: Hi Ken

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Pitch: Sure Ken

Jump In...

(Hans)

I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world

Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.

Imagination, that is your creation.

Pitch: Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

(Hans)

I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,

Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.

Pitch: You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always yours"

uu-oohuh..

(Hans)

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

(4 times)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let´s go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always yours"

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

(4 times)

(2x Chorus)

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

(4 times)

Oh, I´m having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we just getting started.

Oh, I love you Ken.

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJ!

Karinfu: ¡qué ridículos! Y eso que vi a Mike cantando Fireword, gracias por tu review

Hiro: ahora que lo recuerdo, Lizzi puso un reto para mí en un episodio

Karinfu: ¿Qué era?

Hiro: esto *la besa*

Karinfu: *lo separa y le da una cachetada* ya lo recuerdo *se limpia la boca*

Sarah: ahora vamos con

*AlesiLeon1009* YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY Tu me das fics yo te doy Hanna e Hijo de la luna e.e lo espero con ansias Todos: ¡QUÉ! Karinfu: si Alesi hizo una versión Hijo de la luna Hanna, gracias por tu review Anna: ¿Por qué me condenan a si? Sarah: ahora vamos con *La Chule. Videgaray* Ohhhhhh si seguira esto siiiiiiiii jejeny por darem un mega susto amy te reto a que comas un chile habanero con todo y la semilla jejejejejejeje

Karinfu: ¡POR QUEEEEEEEEE! Sarah: si cometelo por habarme pegado Karinfu: eso fue de niñas Sarah: ah, Karinfu: *se lo come*AAAAAAAH ME DENGUA! Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJA! Karinfu: solo por eso habrá corte de personal *mirada asesina a Hiro y a Hans* La Chule: Siii podre ser niñera de los próximos hijos de elsa y jack jejejejeje solo me avisan cuándo y ahi estare jejejejejeje

Saludos Elsa: pues vete preparando por que ¡estoy embarazada! Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Anna: ¡estas muerto Frost! Sarah: espera Anna luego lo matas tenemos que llevar este episodio a fiction Anna: TTATT Karinfu: gracias pr tu review amiga, ahora vamos con *M. Barskerville* Ño, ño! No lo termines, eres buena y si, obvio no puedes dejar de lado tus otros fics, pero no dejes este, continua TnT

Goodbye Karinfu: lo sé TTATT, pero de este fic solo serán unos 10 capis más porque tengo que hacer los otros, mi corazón congelado es tuyo, The Snow King and spirit the Winter, déjame estar más cerca: una nueva oportunidad, y este claro, gracias por tu review M *Camiliny08* Saben el que me cae mas mal a pesar que no es un villano...es callahan porque no le importo ni una mierda la muerte de tadashi apesar de que era uno de sus alumnos buenos asique un reto para el, Karinfu: *siendo detenida por Tadashi y Jack* ¡TE MATARE CALLAHAN TE MATARE Y SI VUELVES A REVIVIR TE VUELVO A MATAR HIJO PERRA ME LAS PAGARAS, ERES UN DESGRACIADO MAL NACIDO, TE ODIO, MUERETE! Todos: WTF? Tadashi: n-no pensé que Amy supiera esas palabras Hiro: *poker face* ni yo Camiliny: quiero que tome niache (sangre de cabra cruda con especias) se toma en el campo de mi país, chile, Todos: Si Callaghan: entiendan lo hice por mi hija Honey: ¡pero mataste a mi novio! Sarah: ¡si mataste a mi Tadashi! Tadashi: no soy tu Tadashi Sarah: tu calla Callaghan: *se la toma y vomita* ahora vuelvo *se va a vomitar* Camiliny: ha y pido mil veces perdón a jack ya que he leido un fic de elsaxtadashi yyyyy ME ENCANTO aunque al principio quede como w**?! despues de 5min dije porque no? y despues de otros 5min dije mierda me enamore de ellos dos, son tan sexys! ** Jack: te matare Tadashi, y a ti Amy Karinfu: ¡no me puedes matar! Aunque me encanto hacer un fic Tadelsa XD Camiliny: ademas seras todo lo sexy que puedas pero una chica prefiera a un hombre inteligente, Karinfu: exacto por eso yo quiero a Tadashi Hiro: pensé que me quieras a mí Karinfu: nah Camiliny: bueeeeno para tu suerte soy fanatica jelsa, ademas quiero una peli de ustedes dos! *-* seria genialoso okey eso es todo bye y besitos para todos  
Ps: tambien adoro al mericcup, ya que astrid me cae mal. :3 Mérida: ¡GRACIAS! Karinfu: jeje bueno ¡Este fue el capitulo de la semana! Si les gusto comenten y si no ¡vallanse a la…! *activando la pulserita* los quiero mucho a todo nos vemos luego ¡CHAO CHAO! ATT: Karinfu 


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capitulo algunos de tantos XD_**

* * *

Amy: como que no sabes dónde está? No sabes quién soy? ¡Soy…!

Sarah: deja de pelear niña

Amy: ese repartidor me las pagara… ejem es decir… ¡hola personitas hermosas! Y aquí estoy con un capi más de este sensual fic,

Hiro: que linda es la vida

Tadashi: porque tan feliz

Hiro: porque Amy me dio el "si"

Jack: para casarse?

Amy: nah para ser su novia

Honey: que lindos

Gogo: bien al fin dejaste de hacer dramas Amy

Amy: si, si… aunque… pensándolo bien

Hiro: ya no puedes me dijiste que si entonces ya no hay vuelta atrás

Amy: ya ok… bueno hoy no hay muchos reviews así que comenzamos…

*Lizzi Frost*

Ohh por fin tendran una hijo k bien elsa ya sabes que sera, cuanto tienes, como ten enteraste? perdon que aga tantas preguntas es que estoy emocionada.

Elsa: respondiendo a tus preguntas… gemelos, 7 meses, hace unos días y yo también estoy emocionada

Jack: al fin tendre a mis dos pequeños correteando por ahí y por haya

Lizzi: jack crees que estaslisto para ser padre?

Jack: tal vez… me gustan los niños

Lizzi: ami lei tu fic tadaelsa y me encanto aunque sigo sien fanatica jelsa Amy: jeje lo sé y yo sigo siendo Jelsa de corazón Sarah: más te vale Lizzi: hoy no dejo retos( se salvaron los viilanos pero ya veran para la proxima.. muajajaja) Villanos: FUI Amy: AWWW *desanimada* Sarah: ahora vamos con *Fer* *Grito súper hiper fangirl* KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA,ya crearon a...no voy decirles a Jack y Elsa si va a ser niño o niña porque le quito emoción. Jack: ya sabemos serán ¡GEMELOS! Fer: Hans: te ODIO,por eso te reto a que dejes que yo te congele,te lleve a la Antártida y luego al polo norte,bitch. Hans: ya que… mi vida es una mierda *Fer le congela y se lo lleva a la antarida* Amy: no sentí lastima por él Fer: Anna: quiero que comas 3 platos de pozole (como estoy viviendo en México como eso y engorda tanto...) Anna: ya voy… *se va y se los come* *regresa* ay mi estomago Todos: ¡NO VAYAS A VOMITAR! Anna: *vomita* Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fer: Y este fue el comentario de la semana, si te gusto muéstralo en tu fic, no olvides actualizar y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo  
Chao, chao Amy: oye. Jeje me imitas bien XD *La Chule. Videgaray* Ehhhhh si seré niñera de los hijos de elsa y jack jejejeje que lindo Elsa/Jack: seh La Chule: Reto a hans a que se tire de un acantilado pero tiene que sobrevivir no se como lo haga pero tiene que sobrevivir jejejeje Hans: *regresa congelado* ya voy *se arroja y por alguna puta razón sobrevive* Todos: AWWW *desanimados*  
La Chule: Anna porfiiiiiss no mates a jack es que es tan lindo jejejeje aparte no quero que sus hijos nazcan sin un padre jejejeje Anna: lo intentare *lo mira amenazantemente* Jack: *traga saliva*

la Chule: Para elsa  
Jejeje holis jeje gracias por dejarme ser la niñera de tus futuros hijos jejejeje es que estoy emocionada *dando saltitos por todos lados* jejeje por cierto me encanta tu estilo me podrías hacer un vestido igual que el uyo jejejeje  
Eso es todo  
Saludos Elsa: gracias y claro te lo hago *se lo hace* Todos: wow Amy: jeje gracias por tu review y eso fue todo por hoy si les gusto no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos, recuerden actualizo cada fin de semana y a mediados de semana y una mala noticia. En definitiva este fic termino Todos: *hacen sus maletas y se comienzan a ir* Amy: *hace una maleta* muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron a favoritos y me siguieron con esta locura, muy bien eso fue todo en este fic gracias Hiro: hora de irnos… Amy: bye ahora vivo en san Fransokyo Sarah: gracias a todos Amy: pero síganme leyendo en mis otras historias ATT: Amy

(perdonen si sale todo unido la ventana donde escribo le esta pasando algo raro y siempre lo deja así)


End file.
